Park Chanyeol, si Penyelamat
by fenghua
Summary: [ChanHun/TransFic] [BoyxBoy] Hanya cerita antara Oh Sehun, si anak dengan hidup nyaris sempurna dengan Park Chanyeol, penyelamatnya. (Translated from Vietnamese [Bảo Bối Của Park Chanyeol by Du ]) Review akan sangat mempercepat update. :)
1. Injustice

Rosetta Stone's Park Chanyeol

Story by _Du_ Wattpad ([LongFic/ChanHun] Bảo Bối Của Park Chanyeol)

I already ask her permittion to translate this from Vietnamese to Indonesia, please don't plagiarize it. And Enjoy. :)

 **Injustice in Eternity**

Oh Sehun, lahir di keluarga cendekiawan, dengan seorang dosen sebagai ayah dan seorang penulis sebagai ibu, ia didik dengan baik dan penuh kasih. Dan hal inilah yang membuat Sehun tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang cerdas, lincah, dan pandai bergaul. Hidupnya nyaris sempurna, nyaris, karena satu hal yang ia miliki namun sangat ia benci...

"Sehun!" Panggil ibunya, suaranya begitu menggelegar memenuhi rumah keluarga Oh pagi itu. Ia sudah bersiap – siap untuk berangkat bekerja, namun anak semata wayangnya itu masih saja belum bangun.

Dan yang Sehun lakukan dikamarnya adalah berpura-pura tuli.

"Sehun! Anakku sayang, cepatlah bangun! Kau harus sekolah." Teriaknya lagi.

Dan hal inilah yang paling dibenci Sehun. Kenapa ibunya yang seorang penulis ini memiliki suara yang begitu menggelegar?

"Ma, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali... Kalau aku ini liburrrr!" Balasnya berteriak.

Nyonya Oh memasuki kamar anaknya dan mengelus pipi Sehun sayang.

"Ayo sayang, jangan membohongi mama."

Tangan nyonya Oh perlahan menepuk perut rata Sehun, sebelum mencubitnya, membuat Sehun yang awalnya terbuai ke alam mimpi berteriak dan melompat bangkit.

"Ma!"

Berbeda dengan raut wajah nyonya Oh yang bahagia karena berhasil membangunkan anak semata wayangnya dan mendapat ide baru untuk cerita barunya, Sehun menggerutu sembari mengelus perut ratanya.

"Ayo, segera bersiap. Mama sudah mempersiapkan sarapan, maafkan mama karena tidak bisa ikut sarapan denganmu. Mama ada janji dengan editor mama." Kata nyonya Oh lagi.

"Aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu lagi, ma." Sembur Sehun, masih marah karena ibunya berhasil membangunkannya, dengan tidak elit. Selalu seperti ini, Ibunya akan pergi bekerja saat ia baru bangun, sedangkan ayahnya sudah pasti berangkat lebih dulu untuk mengajar.

"Benarkah? Aku akan menunggu hingga nanti sore, sayang. Apa kau sanggup tidak berbicara dengan ibumu yang luar biasa ini?" Goda nyonya Oh, sembari berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun.

.-.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah, _mood_ nya sedang baik karena sarapan lezat yang diberikan ibunya tadi.

"Oh Sehun..."

Sehun menghentikkan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara berat memanggilnya. Ia perlahan menolehkan kepalanya dan wajahnya yang pucat kiat memucat, hal ini sudah berlangsung selama beberapa hari belakangan.

 _Oh, Mama, kuharap kau beneran mengantarkanku tadi..._

 _Seminggu yang lalu, karena musim panas yang luar biasa panas ini membuatnya nekat mengambil jalan pintas saat pulang sekolah. Jalan pintas yang dipilihnya ini memang sangat berbahaya dan memang dilarang dilewati oleh anak sekolahan (seperti dirinya), namun memang pada dasarnya Sehun masih anak – anak, jadi ia dengan santainya melewati jalan pintas ini, dan bertemu dengan tiga berandalan – mungkin? Yang sedang memeras seorang anak seusianya. Salah satu dari tiga berandalan itu membawa gunting. Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk kabur, namun sisi kemanusiaannya membuatnya bertahan dan mencoba membebaskan korban berandalan itu. Salah seorang berandalan itu berteriak memanggilnya dengan menyeringai._

" _Well, well, well. Ada Oh Sehun disini, Sehun si anak kaya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, huh? Ingin memberikan kami uang?" Kata si berandal itu sembari membaca name tagnya._

 _Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh Sehun, dalam hati ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena sok menjadi pahlawan, sekarang dirinya sendiri yang berada dalam masalah._

 _Ia memutar matanya, kemudian tersenyum miris._

" _Kalian salah, aku bukanlah Oh Sehun si anak kaya itu... Ia baru saja membantuku, aku hanyalah anak yatim yang ia temui saat perjalanan pulang tadi... Kenapa banyak yang menganggap diriku Oh Sehun? P-Padahal... A-aku ha-hanya..." Ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi karena ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan air matanya. Ya, Oh Sehun kita ini merupakan anak drama, dan entah darimana ia mendapatkan ide tidak masuk akan ini._

" _Bodoh, kami tidak akan mudah terbodohi oleh trikmu."_

 _Sehun menghentikan aktingnya, okay, ide ini memang bodoh. Ia memutar kembali otaknya sebelum ia mengambil nafas panjang dan..._

" _PAK POLISI!"_

 _Para berandalan itu kalang kabut, termasuk yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kabur dan menendang kemaluan dari salah satu berandalan itu. Ia berlari kencang, meninggalkan para berandalan yang sedang berteriak memakinya dan mengaduh kesakitan._

Dan sekarang... Ia harus menanggung konsekuensi dari tindakannya yang tidak mendengarkan nasihat para orang tua dan karena tingkahnya yang nyaris menghancurkan aset masa depan seseorang.

Para berandalan yang memanggilnya tadi mendekat ke arahnya, menyudutkannya di dinding sekolah yang agak terpencil.

"Brengsek.. Pergilah!"

Ia tahu ia berada pada posisi yang merugikan, _seriously_ , tiga lawan satu? Yang benar saja! Namun hal itu tidak membuat nyalinya ciut, ia mencoba memberanikan diri, karena Oh Sehun adalah lelaku yang kuat!

"Kamu masih sangat muda, adik kecil. Tapi masa muda mu akan hancur di tangan kami."

Karena ia tidak siap dengan serangan yang akan diberikan oleh para berandalan itu, ia menutup matanya ketika ia merasa akan terjatuh oleh dorongan dari salah satu berandalan itu.

"Bang!"

 _Loh, kok ga sakit? Apakah aku sudah ada di surga? Apakah Tuhan sudah memanggilku untuk tidak membuatku kesakitan?_

"Hei... Buka matamu!"

Ia mendengar suara lagi dan dengan cepat ia membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah tampan, sangat tampan. Ia memperhatikan seluruh lekuk wajah penyelamatnya, kenapa Tuhan menciptakan seorang dengan wajah penuh dosa seperti ini? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pemikirannya barusan, sekarang ini bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk memikirkan itu, Oh Sehun. Fokus!

Ia bangkit dan melihat para berandalan itu sudah ditangkap, dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang garang lagi.

"Tolonglah, Oh Sehun yang baik hati, tolong bebaskan kami. Kita tadi sedang bercanda kan?"

Matanya tertutup air, dan ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menghilangkan air itu.

"Ya, bercanda yang buruk."

"Bawa mereka." Katanya lagi.

"Baiklahh..."

Akhirnya, para berandalan itu sudah ditangkap. Dan daerah sekitar sekolah juga akan menjadi lebih aman, tidak akan ada lagi siswa-siswi yang diperas oleh mereka.

Mulut Sehun kembali terbuka, ia memperhatikan penyelamatnya. Ia cemburu, kenapa ada sesuatu yang membedakan mereka? Mereka sama – sama tinggi... Tapi, mungkin yang membedakan juga dari asal bibit bobot bebetnya... Mungkin ibunya dari amerika?

Namun, ada hal lain yang lebih menarik... Sehun telat masuk kelas.

.-.

Okay, ini mungkin agak aneh ceritanya dengan judul... Tapi mungkin akan semakin nyambung dengan judulnya seiring berjalannya waktu. Maafkan jika terkesan aneh. Hehehe... Karena ini dari Vietnamese dan aku juga tidak terlalu bisa bahasa Vietname. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)


	2. Family

Rosetta Stone's Park Chanyeol

Story by _Du_ Wattpad ([LongFic/ChanHun] Bảo Bối Của Park Chanyeol)

I already ask her permittion to translate this from Vietnamese to Indonesia, please don't plagiarize it. And Enjoy. :)

 **Family**

Nampaknya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya, karena guru yang bertugas mengajar hari ini belum hadir karena sedang ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah. Ia langsung berjalan menuju bangkunya dan baru saja ia mendudukan dirinya di kursinya, si ketua kelas dan juga sahabatnya datang menghampirinya.

"Jadi, anak mama, kenapa kau bisa telat? Apa ibumu terlalu banyak memberimu sarapan?" Tanya Chen, menyeringai padanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Memangnya kamu yang selalu dimanjakan Xiumin?" Balasnya, dan membuat Chen menggertakan giginya.

"Ya biarin, yang penting dia mencintaiku."

"Terserah katamu lah..."

.-.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya kelas lain, seorang siswa juga terlambat memasuki kelasnya. Tidak ada yang berani menghukumnya karena ia adalah putra dari kepala sekolah ini. Walaupun ia suka terlambat dan tidak terlalu menghormati para guru, ia masih serius dalam belajar. Hal inilah yang membedakannya dengan murid kaya lainnya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat masuk?" Begitu ia mendudukkan dirinya dibangkunya, teman sebangkunya, Kim Minseok atau biasa dipanggil Xiumin, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aduh, ceritanya panjang sekali, hyung. Akan aku ceritakan nanti." Dan Minseok hanya mengangguk, kembali fokus pada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

Setelah itu, si murid yang terlambat ini memandang keluar jendela, mengulang kembali kejadian yang baru saja terjadi pagi ini. Kejadian yang membuatnya terlambat masuk kelas.

" _Astaga, aku bertemu dengan anak itu. Dan aku juga membantunya, ani, aku menyelamatkan nyawanya..."_

Ia ingat sekali pandangan siswa yang ia bantu tadi, penuh dengan ketakutan dan permintaan tolong. Dan ia tidak menyesal membantunya, walaupun lengannya juga memar karenanya.

.-.

Dikelasnya, Sehun tidak dapat berkonsentrasi mengikuti pelajaran. Pelajaran kali ini adalah musuh terbesarnya, apalagi kalau bukan pelajaran Sejarah? Kalau tahu begini, ia lebih memilih terlambat dan dihukum diluar kelas daripada duduk bengong tanpa mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh gurunya.

"Sehun..."

"..."

"Oh Sehun."

"..."

"Heh, bayi!"

"..."

"YAH! ANAK IBU OH!" Teriak Chen kesal karena Sehun tidak menanggapi panggilannya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, hah?" Bentak Sehun, telinganya sakit sekali karena suara Chen yang menggelegar tepat di depan telinganya.

"Ayo ke kantin."

Sebelum ia dapat membalas ajakan Chen, Chen sudah menyeretnya menuju ke kantin. Mereka berdua berjalan bersampingan menuju kantin, lalu Chen dengan santainya pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengantri membeli makanan. Selalu seperti ini, mereka akan berpisah begitu masuk di kantin, dengan Sehun sebagai pencari bangku dan Chen sebagai pembeli makanan. Tidak lama setelahnya Chen datang dengan tangan penuh makanan, ada roti, susu, permen, dan lain sebagainya. Sehun menunggu Chen menstabilkan nafasnya sehabis berperang dengan siswa lainnya dalam mendapatkan makanan sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua memakan habis makan siangnya.

Sehun sedang memakan rotinya ketika ia mendapati Chen yang melamun dan menatap ke arahnya. Ia pikir Chen menginginkan rotinya jadinya ia dengan cepat menghabiskan roti itu, tapi sepertinya tebakan Sehun salah. Karena Chen tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan melambai ke arah belakangnya.

"Xiumin! Kemari!"

Ternyata, yang ditatap Chen tadi bukanlah rotinya melainkan Xiumin yang baru saja memasuki kantin. Ia mendengar teriakan heboh para wanita juga, tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah keamanan rotinya, akhirnya ia dapat menghabiskan rotinya dengan damai.

"Hai kalian berdua." Sapa Xiumin. Ia hanya tersenyum sebelum kembali memakan makanannya.

"Chanyeol, duduklah." Tambah Xiumin. Seorang pria tinggi yang luar biasa tampan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sehun. Dan Sehun nampaknya masih fokus menghabiskan roti coklat favoritnya.

"Perkenalakan, dia Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Walaupun kau sudah mengenalnya, Chen tapi Sehun kan belum mengenalnya." Kata Xiumin begitu tahu Chen akan memotong perkataannya.

Chen menutup mulutnya dan menatap Sehun yang lagi-lagi sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, mungkin dunianya dengan roti coklatnya? Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak nyonya Oh yang satu ini. Karena gregetan, Chen dengan seenaknya menendang kaki Sehun dari bawah meja dan menyebabkan Sehun berteriak kesakitan.

"WHAT THE HELL, KAKEK TUA?" Teriak Sehun, melotot ke arah Chen. Chen terlihat menahan tawanya dan bersembunyi dibelakang Xiumin yang juga menahan tawanya. Sehun masih menggerutu dan mengelus kakinya tapi ia menghentikan gerutuannya ketika ia mendengar suara yang sedikit familiar dari sampingnya.

"Kau?"

Mulut Sehun terbuka lebar, yang benar saja, lelaki tinggi yang luar biasa tampan di sampingnya ini adalah penyelamatnya tadi pagi. Dan sepertinya Sehun tidak sadar bahwa wajah melongonya itu tidak terlalu sedap untuk dipandang sehingga Chen dengan baik hati menutupkan mulutnya. Sehun menatap Xiumin dan kembali menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

"Kok bisa?" Kata Sehun, ambigu.

Xiumin dan Chen saling berpandangan, Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya seakan bertanya apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun? Sedangkan Chen hanya mampu mengedikkan bahunya seakan menjawab aku bukanlah penerjemah handal sayangku.

"Oh... Kau temannya Xiumin hyung?" Kata Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Makanya, kalau ada orang ngomong itu dengarkan, adek bayi. Tadi kan Xiumin sudah memperkenalkannya." Sembur Chen.

"Ck, biasa aja pak tua." Cibir Sehun.

"Ya sudahlah, aku sudah lelah, biarkan aku makan dengan tenang, okay?" Dan dengan itu Chen kembali melahap makanannya.

Setelah acara makan siang yang sungguh liar, karena Chen dan Sehun makan seperti orang yang tidak makan selama tiga bulan, mereka pergi menuju kelas mereka sebelum bel berbunyi. Di tengah perjalanan mereka, Chanyeol yang berjalan disamping Sehun mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

"Hi..." Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku tau nomor telponmu?" Tambahnya lagi sembari menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Sehun.

Entah apa yang merasukinya tapi Sehun langsung menerima ponsel Chanyeol dan mengetikkan nomor telponnya. Ini sungguh aneh, Chen dan Xiumin yang berjalan dibelakang mereka pun saling pandang karena tidak biasanya Sehun mau memberikan nomor telponnya ke sembarang orang dan walaupun Chanyeol ini teman Xiumin tapi ini pertama kalinya Sehun bertemu dengannya.

Ketika mereka mulai berjalan lagi, Xiumin sedikit menarik baju Chanyeol dan menyebabkan Chanyeol menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Yeol, kenapa kamu minta nomer telpon Sehun?" Tanyanya. Chen juga menatap penasaran kearahnya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin saja. Soalnya, entah kenapa ia terasa familiar" Jawab Chanyeol. Chen yang sepertinya langsung mengerti maksud Chanyeol tertawa lepas dan menyebabkan Xiumin menjewer telinganya, karena sejujurnya tawa Chen itu begitu menyebalkan.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, huh?" Tanya Xiumin kepada Chen ketika Chanyeol sudah kembali berjalan menyusul Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingat cerita Sehun tadi yang nyaris dihabisi massa, itu saja." Kata Chen, ia berusaha keras menahan tawanya karena Xiumin yang mengamuk sungguh berbahaya.

.-.

Sesampainya didepan kelasnya, Sehun menunggu Chen untuk berpisah dengan Xiumin. Ini adalah bagian yang tidak disukainya, karena yang benar saja mereka akan kembali bertemu pulang sekolah nanti tapi berlagak seperti akan berpisah selama seabad.

Ia sudah duduk dibangkunya ketika ia merasakan getaran ponselnya.

 _Dari : Boss Park C_

 _Kau tahu kan penyelamatanku tadi tidak gratis? Yang kuinginkan sekarang ini adalah, kau harus menjadi pembantuku selama 3 bulan._

Sehun terkejut, ia bahkan tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Tidak salah lagi, Park Chanyeol tadi pasti meminta nomernya untuk melakukan hal ini. Ia nyaris menangis, menyesali tindakannya tadi yang langsung memberikan nomor telponnya begitu Chanyeol memintanya. Ia tidak dapat lama meratapi nasibnya begitu ia merasakan getaran ponselnya lagi.

 _Dari : Boss Park C_

 _Kenapa kau tidak membalasku?_

Dasar bodoh, bagaimana aku bisa membalas pesanmu saat aku pelajaran?

.-.

Chanyeol duduk dibangkunya, ia tidak memperdulikan pelajaran yang berlangsung karena ia membecinya, hanya dari awal membuka buku paketnya yang penuh tulisan membuatnya langsung pusing. Karena sudah bosan, kenapa tidak mengerjai calon pembantu barunya?

Ia menatap tidak sabar ke arah ponselnya, menunggu balasan dari Sehun yang tak kunjung muncul. Ia sudah akan beranjak keluar kelas begitu ia merasakan getaran ponselnya.

 _Dari : Babu Sehun_

 _Kenapa harus aku?_

Ia menatap nama pengirim yang ia buat dan nyaris tertawa. Ia tidak menyangka ia bisa mendapat ide nama konyol seperti itu. Dengan menahan tawanya ia membalas pesannya.

 _Untuk : Babu Sehun_

 _Karena ada dua alasan... Yang pertama karena aku menyelamatkanmu, dan yang kedua karena ia berhasil memukulku. Kau tahu? Untungnya bukan wajah tampanku yang terkena._

.-.

Di kelasnya Sehun membaca balasan Chanyeol dengan perasaan kacau. Ia kembali memikirkan kebodohannya dulu, kenapa ia dengan soknya lewat jalan terlarang itu? Dan dengan sok pahlawannya berusaha menyelamatkan seseorang? Kalau saja ia pulang lewat jalan biasanya, ia tidak mungkin berada di kondisi seperti ini.

Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, kalau bukan karena Chanyeol juga ia tidak mungkin selamat tadi. Ia pasti sudah babak belur di habisi tiga berandalan tadi. Sehun menahan tangisnya, sebelum kembali membaca pesan Chanyeol.

 _Jadi pembantuku selama tiga bulan._

Tiba – tiba, ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia menatap sekeliling kelasnya dan seluruh teman-temannya balik menatapnya dengan simpati. Dan Sehun hanya berkedip polos, ada apa memangnya?

"Hello..."

"WAHHH!" Sehun berteriak kesakitan juga kaget karena sentilan didahinya dan juga gurunya yang tiba-tiba berada didepannya.

"Oh Sehun, jika anda merasa bosan di kelas saya, anda bisa keluar. Jangan dengan se enaknya bermain handphone, tidak sopan sekali. Sekarang, berdiri didepan kelas sampai pelajaran saya selesai dan nanti pulang sekolah datang keruangan saya."

Sehun bangkit dengan masih mengelus dahinya, ini semua karena si Park brengsek itu. Awas saja, ia akan membalas semua ini.

.-.

Terima kasih karena respon kalian. :D Aku senang karena banyak yang suka juga, hehehe. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan semoga menjawab pertanyaan kalian.

Dan untuk **pillowalk** __terima kasih atas sarannya, omg, bahagia sekali dapat saran darimu. :") akan kuperbaiki tanda bacanya dan untuk **Song Soo Hwa** thank you so much for become my loyal reader *hug. Semoga update ini tidak mengecewakan. :D

Terima kasih juga pada pe-review di chapter pertama _ChanSe (1_ _st_ _reviewer, hug) ChanLoveHun, Ilysmkji, MinnieW, happybubble, minigm62._


	3. Stupid Park

Rosetta Stone's Park Chanyeol

Story by _Du_ Wattpad ([LongFic/ChanHun] Bảo Bối Của Park Chanyeol)

I already ask her permittion to translate this from Vietnamese to Indonesia, please don't plagiarize it. And Enjoy. :)

.-.

 **Park Bodoh**

Begitu bel sekolah berbunyi, Sehun segera membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Ia dan Chen segera berjalan keluar kelas. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu kelas, sosok tinggi - yang tadi pagi ia puja sebagai penyelamat hidup namun baru istirahat tadi membuatnya ingin membunuh seseorang menghadangya. Ia melotot marah pada Chanyeol namun mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah begitu ia sadar diri akan posisinya sekarang. Dan Chanyeol, ia hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sehun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chen.

"Chen, aku akan mengajak Sehun pulang ya." Kata Chanyeol, dan Chen hanya mengangguk sembari melambaikan tangannya, ia nampak tidak peduli karena ia sedang berbincang seru dengan Xiumin, kekasihnya.

Dan Sehun yang merasa dicampakkan oleh sahabatnya nyaris menangis. Kenapa ia punya sahabat sebrengsek Chen?

Setelah mereka sudah berada agak jauh dari Chen dan Xiumin, Chanyeol menarik kerah baju Sehun dan hal itu membuat Sehun berhenti dengan jengkel.

"Kau harus segera melakukan tugasmu hari ini." Kata Chanyeol, ia melihat jam tangannya sebelum kembali berkata "Sekarang jam 13:30, aku tidak peduli pokoknya sejam lagi kamu harus ada di rumahku untuk mengerjakkan PRku."

Dan perkataan Chanyeol itu menyulut api kemarahan Sehun yang memang sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"YAH! Jangan semaumu sendiri! Aku juga ada PR, dan apa kau lupa kalau aku ini adik kelasmu, Park Bodoh!" Sembur Sehun.

"Jangan protes atau aku akan menambah hukumanmu menjadi 4 bulan."

Dan lagi, perkataan Chanyeol membuat Sehun bungkam. Ia lebih memilih tiga bulan dari pada 4 bulan menghabiskan waktu bersama si Park Autis ini.

.-.

Sehun segera berlari menuju rumahnya dan begitu sampai ia langsung melepaskan sepatunya sembarangan dan bergegas mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Baru kali ini ia bersyukur karena jarak rumahnya dengan sekolah tidaklah jauh, yang biasanya ditempuh selama 30 menit berjalan kaki bisa ia tempuh 12 menit. Haha, rasanya Sehun merasa mampu memenangkan lomba lari nasional karena ini.

Ibunya, yang sedang memasak makan siang di dapur mendapati Sehun yang bermandikan keringat sedang mengambil air dingin di kulkas. Ibunya menatap bangga pada anaknya, karena... Sehun itu tampan, kulitnya putih tapi sekarang nampak kemerahan karena habis berlari, dan ia memang kelihatan seperti seorang model sekarang dengan keringat yang meluncur dari dahinya menuju leher jenjangnya, ditambah bibirnya yang makin memerah karena ia meminum air dingin dari botol.

Sehun yang terkejut mendapati ibunya yang berada didepannya dan menatapnya intense tidak dapat menahan semburannya. Dan air semburan itu mengenai wajah cantik ibunya. Sehun langsung gelagapan dan mencari tissue sebelum memberikannya kepada ibu tercintanya.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Kau membuatku merasakan indahnya jadi ibu." Kata ibunya, sebelum memberikan senyum terpaksa kepada Sehun. Sehun menatap horror pada ibunya, baru kali ini ada orang berterima kasih karena tersembur air dan bukannya marah.

"Aku baru saja mendapat semburan air suci dari seorang model tampan." Dan perkataan ibunya semakin membuatnya terkejut, ibunya ini dirasuki apa sih memangnya?

Kenapa harinya semakin aneh? Tadi baru saja diselamatkan oleh pria tampan, tapi tahu-tahu malah dijadikan budaknya selama tiga bulan. Dan ini, ada apa dengan ibunya?

.-.

Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tadi sudah mengirimkannya alamat rumahnya, dan akhirnya ia sampai dirumahnya. Rumah Chanyeol begitu besar, bahkan lebih besar dari rumahnya itu tandanya si Park Bodoh ini adalah anak orang kaya. Cuma memikirkan jika ia berurusan dengan orang kaya saja sudah nyaris membuat Sehun kabur. Tapi pemikirannya untuk kabur terhenti ketika ia merasakan getaran ponselnya.

 _Dari :_ _Park Bodoh._

 _Jangan berani kabur. Aku akan membunuhmu._

Ia langsung mengantongi kembali ponselnya, _wth_ , kenapa Park Bodoh itu tahu apa yang dipikirkannya? Apa dia cenayang?

Dan dengan pemikiran absurdnya Sehun melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah besar Chanyeol.

.-.

Sehun berdiri di tengah ruang tamu yang luar biasa luas ini, dan ia rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja. Lihat saja, ini ruang tamu tapi seperti kapal pecah. Sofa dipenuhi baju kotor yang bau sekali, banyak kaleng berserakan dilantai dan jangan lupa sampah makanan dari arah dapur yang membentuk garis menuju ke ruang tamu.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya, mencoba menguatkan diri akan apa yang sebentar lagi harus ia lakukan. Dan ia mendapati si biang kerok dari semua ini sedang berdiri di lantai dua, menatapnya dengan menyeringai sebelum berdeham.

"Selesaikan semua ini selama dua jam." Selesai berkata seperti itu, dengan seenaknya Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya

Sekarang ia sendiri, di rumah megah yang luar biasa luas ini dan yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah menangis meratapi nasibnya yang harus bertemu dengan Setan Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapaa?" Teriak Sehun. Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan seseorang seperti Park Chanyeol?

.-.

Sehun menangis sembari membersihkan rumah Chanyeol yang bagai ditempa badai. Setelah menyapu, mengepel, mencuci baju, mencuci piring, dan membuang sampah akhirnya ia dapat beristirahat. Tubuhnya lelah dan tanpa sepengetahuannya Chanyeol sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari kamera CCTV yang terhubung dengan layar TV di kamarnya.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tumpukan bantal dibelakang tubuhnya, ia tertawa kecil melihat Sehun yang menangis dan menggerutu sembari membersihkan ruang tamunya tadi. Tanpa diketahuinya, Sehun menaikki tangga bermaksud memberitahunya jika tugasnya selesai dan Sehun terkejut melihat Chanyeol dengan santainya tiduran di kasurnya sedangkan ia seperti disiksa dibawah tadi.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Teriak Sehun begitu ia menyadari Chanyeol memperhatikannya lewat kamera CCTV.

"Kenapa? Kau mau protes? Kau pikir aku mempercayaimu untuk membersihkan rumahku? Siapa tahu kau ingin mencuri sesuatu." Perkataan Chanyeol itu bagai menampar Sehun, ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan hendak menamparnya ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol kembali berbicara. "Berani menamparku dan akan kutambah 2 bulan. Bahkan kau mungkin tidak bisa beraktivitas normal lagi."

Setelah percakapan itu Sehun sama sekali tidak berbicara pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memerintahkannya untuk mengerjakan PRnya. Chanyeol tahu jika Sehun itu siswa yang cerdas jadi ia membiarkan tugasnya dikerjakan oleh Sehun. Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 9, ia bergegas untuk pulang sebelum lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghentikkannya.

"Aku ingin kau menginap disini." Kata Chanyeol, mutlak dan Sehun dengan tidak elitnya melongo padanya.

" _What_? Jangan bercanda, aku harus pulang. Ibuku akan mencariku nanti." Balas Sehun tidak peduli dan hal itu makin membuat Chanyeol jengkel.

"Kau pulang maka akan kuperpanjang sampai setahun." Dan ancaman itu entah kenapa selalu berhasil pada Sehun. Ia melirik benci pada Chanyeol sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada ibunya untuk memberitahunya jika ia menginap di rumah teman.

"Bagus, dan malam ini kau akan tidur dengan Yura." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Hah? Yura?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol terkadang merasa heran, kenapa orang sepintar Sehun ini bisa lemotnya setengah mati dalam berpikir.

"Iya, Yura. Yura sayang, kemarilah." Panggil Chanyeol dan setelahnya datanglah seorang balita perempuan cantik menggunakan piyama pink dari arah kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menggendongnya dan mengecup pipi balita itu. Dan Sehun yang terlalu shock, tanpa mampu menahan lagi pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

Sepertinya, kejadian dalam sehari yang begitu luar biasa ini tidak mampu ditanggung oleh Oh Sehun.

.-.

"Sehun, bangunlah sayang!"

"..."

"Sehun!"

Sehun yang risih mendengar teriakan ibunya mulai membuka matanya dan melirik jam weker disebelahnya. _Seriously_ , ini baru jam 5 pagi tapi kenapa ibunya membangunkannya? Ia mengerjapkan matanya kembali sebelum bangkit dan melihat sekelilingnya.

 _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_ Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, dan ia baru teringat kemarin malam ia pingsan setelah mengetahui ia harus mengurus adik dari Park Bodoh itu, Park Yura.

Tapi tunggu... Kenapa bisa ia memiliki alarm dengan suara ibunya? Sejak kapan ia menggunakan alarm? Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan pemikirannya ketika ia mendapati pintu putih besar disamping kanannya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang sudah rapi walaupun belum berganti seragam.

"Sudah bangun, _little princess_? Bisakah sekarang kau membuatkanku dan Yura sarapan?"

Sehun hanya mengerjapkan matanya sebelum bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan apapun yang terjadi padanya. Otaknya sudah lelah memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi selama ia menjadi pembantu Park Bodoh ini, ia memilih untuk mengikuti arus. Sehun anak yang kuat kok, anak Mama Oh selalu kuat.

Dan disinilah sekarang ia berada, di dapur yang merupakan tempat tabu baginya dengan telur dikedua tangannya. Ia tidak pernah memasak sebelumnya, dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan nyawanya atau nyawa orang lain karena masakannya. Ia baru saja akan memecahkan telur ketika Chanyeol dan Yura datang ke dapur. Sehun membungkukkan badannya, bermaksud untuk menyapanya tapi yang ia dapat adalah pelukan dan kecupan manis dari Yura di pipinya.

 _Oh My God!_ Pikir Sehun. Kenapa ada anak sebaik dan secantik Yura? Kenapa ia punya kakak Setan seperti Park Bodoh ini?

Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di meja makan hanya memperhatikan interaksi Sehun dengan Yura.

"Jadi, mana sarapan kami?" Tanya Chanyeol dan pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Sehun membuat gerakan patah-patah menghadap padanya.

"Eh... Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa memasak, dan aku tidak ingin kalian keracunan makananku." Jawabnya gugup. Mendengar jawab Sehun membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas dan bangkit, lagi-lagi ia harus membuat sarapan untuknya, Yura, dan ditambah kehadiran Oh Sehun.

Setelah sarapan pagi yang canggung bagi Chanyeol dan Sehun, mereka berdua mengantarkan Yura ke sekolah. Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Yura ketika Yura sudah berdiri didepan kelasnya dan melambai padanya. Ah, ia masih tidak habis pikir kenapa Setan Chanyeol itu bisa memiliki adik sepolos Yura?

"Jangan lupa menjemput Yura nanti." Kata Chanyeol, dan Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk. Chanyeol sudah mengatakan hal itu 3 kali dari saat sarapan tadi sampai sekarang.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Sudah jangan bicara lagi."

"Baguslah."

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka berpencar. Tentu saja untuk menghindari pertanyaan Xiumin dan Chen karena ini adalah rahasia mereka berdua, rahasia Sehun juga untuk menutupi harga dirinya yang hancur karena di perbudak Chanyeol.

Sehun mulai mengatur pikirannya agar mampu mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik sebelum ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar, semenjak bertemu Chanyeol ponselnya sering sekali bergetar dan itu, entahlah, membuatnya seperti orang penting saja.

 _Dari : Park Bodoh_

 _Saat istirahat nanti ke atap sekolah dan bawa bekalmu. Aku akan menunggumu di atas sekolah._

Dan pesan itu nyaris membuatnya mengumpat, apa yang akan ia jawab jika Chen atau teman lainnya menanyakan kenapa ia ke atap sedangkan mereka semua tahu Sehun tidak menyukai atap dari dulu.

Sehun menghela nafas sebelum membalas pesan Chanyeol.

 _Astaga, aku bisa-bisa cepat tua menghadapi setan satu ini. Apa salahku Tuhan?_

.-.

Kalian ingin NC ya? Wakakaka... Kayaknya masih lama deh NCnya, karena ini baru awal pertemuan dan ChanHun. Dan maaf jika terkesan cepat alurnya, aku juga bingung dengan alur dari ceritanya sendiri. Semoga kalian suka ya. Dan aku sangat mengharapkan review kalian. :) Jangan pelit review ya, karena review kalian membuatku semangat untuk upate. :D


	4. Alergic

Rosetta Stone's Park Chanyeol

Story by _Du_ Wattpad ([LongFic/ChanHun] Bảo Bối Của Park Chanyeol)

I already ask her permittion to translate this from Vietnamese to Indonesia, please don't plagiarize it. And Enjoy. :)

.-.

 **Alergi**

Saat istirahat, Sehun segera mengikuti Chanyeol menuju ke atap karena begitu bel berbunyi Chanyeol sudah menunggunya di depan kelas. Perjalanan mereka menuju ke atap sekolah begitu ramai, penuh dengan teriakan heboh dari para siswi dan juga beberapa siswa. Sehun menggerutu terus sembari membawa buntelah kain yang berisikan menu makan siang mereka.

Ketika mereka sampai di bawah tangga menuju ke atap, entah mengapa Chanyeol menyuruhnya berjalan terlebih dahulu dan ia tanpa membantahpun mengikutinya. Ia membuka pintu atap sekolah dan langsung disuguhkan pemandangan dua pasang kekasih yang saling bercumbu. Ia membelalakan matanya, sungguh kenapa mata polosnya ini harus dikotori oleh pemandangan seperti itu? Ia kemudian merasakan sebuah tangan besar dan hangatnya menutupi matanya dan tangan lainnya menggiringnya berjalan ke arah lain.

"Jangan dilihat."

Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol menatap kearahnya. Sehun hanya mendengus dan membuang mukanya. Ia mengikuti arahan Chanyeol dan mereka berhenti dibagian lain atap sekolah yang berhadapan langsung dengan hutan di belakang sekolah. Pada musim ini hutannya begitu hijau dan sungguh menyejukkan mata. Mereka mendudukkan diri mereka di daerah yang teduh.

"Mana makan siangku?" Tanya Chanyeol, meminta makanan pada Sehun.

"Ini." Balas Sehun sembari memberikan kotak makan pada Chanyeol.

"Kok telur?" Sembur Chanyeol setelah ia membuka kotak makannya dan mendapati banyak sekali hidangan telur, mulai dari telur dada, telur mata sapi, dan telur orak-arik.

"Ya karena kamu membuat sarapan yang sedikit jadi ya aku membuat telur. Aku tidak bisa memasak, sudah jangan cerewet." Balas Sehun sembari memakan makanannya.

"Tapi kan setidaknya ada sosis atau apalah. Masa semuanya telur." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Kalau ga mau ya ga usah di makan. Kok repot!?" Walaupun balasan Sehun yang judes, ia melirik-lirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mencoba memakan masakannya. Sehun was-was karena ini pertama kalinya ia memasak sesuatu.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?" Dan perkataan Chanyeol itu membuat Sehun salah tingkah.

"S-Siapa yang melihatmu?" Balas Sehun, menunduk dan melanjutkan makannya. Chanyeol menyeringai, ia meletakan sendoknya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sehun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sentak Sehun dengan wajah memerah. Apa Chanyeol tidak mengerti Sehun yang setengah mati menahan wajahnya untuk tidak memerah walaupun itu sia-sia.

"Jangan-jangan... Kau ingin kucium ya?" Tanya Chanyeol jahil. Sehun membelalakan matanya dan dengan wajah yang masih memerah ia mendorong Chanyeol menjauh.

"Si-Siapa yang ingin kau cium? Dasar."

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, kenapa juga melihatku terus dari tadi. Tanpa berkedip pula." Jawab Chanyeol. Mata Sehun yang sipit membelalak, astaga kenapa ia bisa mempermalukan dirinya sendiri?

Dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus, Sehun membersihkan makan siangnya dan bangkit. Ia sudah tidak kuat menghadapi Chanyeol. Untung aja dia ganteng, kalau tidak Sehun sudah ingin menamparnya dari tadi. Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun ngambekpun hanya tertawa sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sehun.

"Hei... Memangnya kamu tau arah kembali ke kelas?"

.-.

Seperti biasanya, ia mulai bekerja sebagai pembantu Chanyeol tepat pukul 1 siang dan ia bekerjanya dibantu oleh kepala pelayan Chanyeol yang baru ia ketahui hari ini.

 _Kenapa aku harus jadi pembantu sih? Kan sudah ada pak Kim. Dasar anak manja_. Gerutu Sehun sembari menyapu tangga.

Pak Kim, kepala pelayan Chanyeol hanya akan bekerja saat Sehun pergi ke sekolah dan pak Kim akan beristirahat begitu Sehun datang. Sehun berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol karena tugasnya membersihkan tangga dan ruang tamu sudah selesai, ia mengetuk pintu besar berwarna coklat itu.

Tok tok...

"Chanyeol?"

"..."

"Chanyeol? Aku masuk ya."

"..."

Tidak mendengar balasan, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk memasuki kamarnya. Kamar Chanyeol begitu gelap, ia nyaris tidak dapat melihat kemana ia pergi. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju kasur dan mendapati gundukan besar ditengah kasur itu.

Ia menyentuh gundukkan itu yang memang adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan Sehun mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang memerah, berkeringat, dan juga nafasnya yang berat. Matanya masih tertutup dan ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol dan melap keringat yang ada di dahinya, ia khawatir karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol sakit begini.

"Hyunah... Hyunah..."

Gumam Chanyeol sembari menggenggam tangan Sehun yang melap dahinya tadi. Sehun berusaha kerasa untuk melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol dan berlari ke bawah untuk memanggil Pak Kim.

"Pak Kim! Pak Kim! PAK KIMMMM!" Teriak Sehun heboh. Pak Kim yang sedang menyeduh tehnya di halaman belakangpun tersedak dan segera bangkit mendekati Sehun yang mondar-mandir didalam rumah mencarinya.

"Iya, tuan Sehun? Ada apa anda mencari saya?" Jawab Pak Kim dari belakang Sehun dan membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget.

"EOMMA!" Teriak Sehun kaget sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Pak Kim yang sama terkejutnya dibelakangnya. "Itu, Chanyeol, pak. Ia sakit, badannya panas..." Jawab Sehun panik. Pak Kim segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengajak Sehun untuk mengikutinya.

"Tuan ambil baskom dan isi dengan air, jangan lupa bawa handuk kecil. Segera kembali ke tuan Chanyeol, kompres dahinya dulu. Saya akan menelpon dokter pribadi tuan Chanyeol." Sehun mengangguk dan segera melakukan instruksi Pak Kim. Walaupun Chanyeol itu kurang ajarnya kebangetan tapi ia tetap manusia dan Sehun merasa butuh untuk menyelamatkannya.

.-.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan tuan Chanyeol, dok?" Tanya Pak Kim khawatir. Ia menunggu keadaan Chanyeol bersama dengan Sehun.

"Ia mengalami demam karena alerginya terhadap telur kambuh. Bukannya anda sudah mengetahuinya, pak Kim?" Jawab dokter Lee.

"Alerginya kambuh? Bagaimana bisa? Ia tidak memakan telur sama sekali hari ini." Jawab pak Kim panik. Sehun yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya... Tadi saat makan siang, Chanyeol memakan telur, pak Kim. Maafkan aku, aku yang memasak makan siangnya dan aku tidak tahu jika Chanyeol alergi terhadap telur." Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah. Pak Kim hanya menghela nafas dan menepuk bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau memang tidak mengetahui alerginya." Hibur pak Kim, ia tersenyum pada Sehun berharap agar anak muda dihadapannya ini tidak menyalahkan dirinya.

"Tenang saja, nak. Chanyeol akan membaik jika ia meminum obat ini, dan lain kali ingat untuk tidak memberikannya telur, _okay_?" Tambah dokter Lee.

Sehun mengangguk sebelum bangkit dari kursinya

"Pak Kim, saya akan membuatkan bubur untuk Chanyeol. Saya boleh meminta tolong pak Kim untuk menjemput Yura?." Kata Sehun kepada Pak Kim dan Pak Kim mengangguk.

Sehun segera menuju ke dapur, tapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikkan langkahnya. Ia baru ingat kalau ia tidak bisa memasak selain telur (yang baru dilakukannya tadi pagi.) Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon ibunya. Reaksi pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah suara teriakan terkejut ibunya karena Sehun menelponnya untuk menanyakan cara memasak bubur. Sehun menjelaskan segalanya kepada ibunya (kecuali dirinya menjadi babu Chanyeol) dan mengatakan bahwa temannya sakit dan akhirnya nyonya Oh menjelaskan cara memasak bubur. Akhirnya setelah mengikuti instruksi ibunya, ia berhasil membuat bubur untuk Chanyeol.

Sehun membawa bubur itu pada Chanyeol dan meletakannya pada meja nakas disampingnya. Ia mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah sadar dan ia membantu Chanyeol untuk bersandar pada banyalnya.

"Kau memasaknya?" Tanya Chanyeol takjub pada Sehun yang membawakannya bubur.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kau alergi telur?" Balas Sehun. Ia sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan Chanyeol memberitahukannya, tapi akibat dari itu nyaris membuatnya jantungan.

"Lain kali aku akan belajar untuk memasak makanan lain untukmu dan Yura..." Ia tiba-tiba ingat, Yura juga memakan telurnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sudah membuka mulutnya menunggu Sehun untuk menyuapinya bubur.

"Oh tidak... Yura juga memakan telurku..."

"Tenang, hanya aku yang alergi telur." Jawab Chanyeol. Sehun menghela nafas dan kembali menyuapi Chanyeol.

.-.

Yura baru saja sampai rumah dan ia langsung berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol dengan marah. Ia membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan keras, wajah imutnya memerah.

"Kenapa oppa tidak menjemput Yura?" Tanya Yura, matanya sudah berair.

Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sekilas dan membuka matanya, menunggu suapan bubur dari Sehun tapi yang ditunggu tidak kunjung memberikannya bubur malah Sehun segera memeluk Yura yang sudah ingin menangis.

"Maafkan oppa, Yura..." Hibur Sehun masih memeluk dan menepuk punggung kecil Yura. Dan Yura yang berada dipelukan Sehun malah mengencangkan tangisaanya.

"Sstt... Berhenti menangis dong, nanti cantiknya hilang." Hibur Sehun lagi dan ajaibnya tangisan Yura sedikit mereda.

"Po-pokoknya... Hunnie op-oppa harus tidur de-dengan Yu-Yura malam ini." Balas Yura sesenggukkan. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Yura.

Chanyeol yang masih berada dikasurnya hanya menatap mereka dengan perasaan tak menentu. Mengapa ia merasa hangat melihat Sehun yang begitu ahli menangani adik kecilnya?

"Tapi malam ini oppa harus pulang." Kata Sehun, menatap menyesal pada Yura. Tangisan Yura yang sudah mereda tadi kembali terdengar bahkan lebih keras lagi, Sehun menatap Chanyeol mencoba meminta pertolongan tapi Chanyeol hanya menatap kosong ke arahnya. Sehun mendengus dan kembali mencoba menenangkan Yura yang masih menangis dipelukannya.

"Baiklah... Oppa akan tidur dengan Yura malam ini." Kata Sehun memeluk Yura.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yura dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya, benar. Nanti oppa tidur dengan Yura." Jawab Sehun, mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Yura dan Yura dengan hebohnya memeluk Sehun.

"Yay! Nanti oppa harus mendongeng untuk Yura ya."

"Ok tuan putri, sekarang tuan putri mandi ya... Biar wangi."

"Mandi sama Hunnie oppa ya..." Pinta Yura dan karena Sehun tidak ingin mendengar tangisaanya ia mengangguk dan menggendong Yura, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang melongo menatap Yura.

Sial, kenapa ia didahului Yura sih? Ia kan juga ingin melihat Sehun mandi... _Wait_ , kenapa pikirannya jadi seperti ini?

.-.

Entah kenapa aku suka banget baca ceritanya ini, penuh humor. Dan aku juga ga tau kapan bakal ada NCnya... Hayo... Siapa yang penasaran sama Hyunah? Aku juga penasaran kok. :")


	5. Ramen-tang!

Rosetta Stone's Park Chanyeol

Story by _Du_ Wattpad ([LongFic/ChanHun] Bảo Bối Của Park Chanyeol)

I already ask her permittion to translate this from Vietnamese to Indonesia, please don't plagiarize it. And Enjoy. :)

.-.

 **Ramen-tang?!**

Minggu di pagi hari yang indah. Membuat dua manusia berbeda ukuran itu enggan meninggalkan pulau kapuknya, mereka masih betah berpetualang di dunia mimpi masing – masing, tidak menyadari seorang pria tampang dan tinggu sedang berkacak pinggang menatap mereka.

Park Chanyeol, pria tampan dan tinggi itu mendekati seorang pria manis yang masih tertidur disebelah adik kecilnya.

"YAH! OH SEHUN!" Teriak Chanyeol membangunkan Sehun, tapi memang dasarnya Sehun adalah 'kebo' ia tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan suara _bass_ Chanyeol yang berteriak itu. Chanyeol berdecak dan mengeluarkan handphonenya, sepintas ide jahil muncul di pikirannya melihat posisi tidur Sehun dan Yura yang lucu dan aneh disaat bersamaan.

 _Klik._

Ia tertawa melihat hasil jepretan fotonya.

"Ini bisa dijadikan alat untuk memkasa Sehun jika ia tidak mendengarkanku. Hahaha..."

Chanyeol kembali memotret Sehun dan Yura yang berganti posisi dan kali ini ia tidak segan-segan untuk menggunakan foto itu sebagai wallpaper ponselnya. Setelahnya ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun.

"Ya! Sapi! Bangunlah!" Teriak Chanyeol lagi.

Tidak ada balasan.

"SUDAH SIANG! AYO BANGUN!" Ia berteriak lagi. Ia menatap Sehun yang mulai bergerak untuk menggaruk bokongnya, ia mengernyit jijik melihat air liur disudut bibir Sehun. Matanya masih tidak terbuka, Sehun sepertinya lupa ia tidak tidur dikamarnya.

"Ma, 5 menit lagi..."

Yura, yang tidur disampingnya makin mendekatkan diri pada Sehun dan juga bergumam.

"Hmm... 5 menit lagi... Nyammm..."

Chanyeol mendesah, ia tidak bisa membangunkan dua 'kebo' beda ukuran didepannya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. 5 menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa panci dan spatula. Ia memukul panci itu dengan spatula dan juga memukul pantat Sehun dan Yura bergantian, mencoba membangunkan kedua orang itu tapi semua usahanya sia-sia. Sehun dan Yura tertidur seperti mayat.

" _Well_ , baiklah kalau kalian masih ingin tidur." Dengan begitu Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di antara Sehun dan Yura, ia mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, mungkin Yura dan Sehun merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan mengetik yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua terbangun dan dengan jengkel melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum jahil pada mereka.

.-.

Sehun turun dari lantai atas dengan menggendong Yura, mereka berdua melihat Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sembari membaca koran (kok mereka berdua seperti sebuah keluarga ya?)

"Cepat buat sarapan sana."

"Kau yakin menyuruhku masak?" Tanya Sehun, menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, itu sudah tugasmu." Jawab Chanyeol memutar matanya.

"Tapi aku hanya bisa memasak hidangan telur... Dan kamu tidak bisa memakannya..." Jelas Sehun lagi, tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah pelototan Chanyeol. Sehun menghela nafas dan mendudukkan Yura di samping Chanyeol sebelum berjalan menuju dapur.

Ia membuka kulkas dan melihat bahan-bahan yang ada didalamnya. Ada daging, ikan, dan beberapa sayuran... Cukup lengkap, tapi ia tidak bisa memasaknya. Ia kembali memperhatikan kulkas dan mendapati dua bungkus mie instan.

Ia tersenyum, ia mendapatkan ide mengenai apa yang akan ia masak.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Chanyeol, Yura, sarapan sudah siap." Panggil Sehun. Chanyeol segera menggendong Yura dan membawanya menuju dapur. Ia menatap ke arah 'sarapan' yang disebut Sehun tadi dan mengernyit.

"Apa itu?!" Tanya Chanyeol tidak yakin.

"Ramen-tang..." Jawab Sehun bangga.

Chanyeol kembali menatap bongkahan hitam kekuningan di piring itu. _Ramen-tang? Apa aman untuk dimakan?_

Ia melirik Sehun yang menatapnya penuh harap dan tersenyum sebelum mengambil beberapa potong Ramen-tang itu untuk Yura.

"Ayo dimakan, Oppa Sehunmu yang sudah membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati." Kata Chanyeol.

Yura menatap Sehun sebelum mencoba memakannya. Ia mengernyit sebelum menampilkan senyum terpaksanya _Papa, makanan apa ini?_ Rasanya keras dan pahit. Tapi karena yang membuatnya adalah Oppa Sehun tercinta, ia rella untuk memakannya.

Yura tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya, ia kembali memakan Ramen-tang itu. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang langsung terbatuk dan melotot kepada Sehun.

"Kau ingin meracuniku, hah?!"

Sehun menatapnya ragu, ia memang belum pernah memasakn Ramen-tang ini. Tidak, sebenarnya ia pernah membuatnya dulu dan hanya tiga orang yang memakannya, termasuk ibunya dan tidak ada dari mereka yang berkomentar.

Sehun mengambil sumpit dan mencobanya sebelum memuntahkannya lagi. Ya, rasanya sungguh tidak enak.

"Yura, jangan dimakan. Berhenti memakannya, sayang." Katanya, menarik piring Yura mejauh.

"Ayo kita sarapan diluar saja." Kata Chanyeol bangkit dan meletakan piringnya di bak cuci.

Sehun tersenyum senang, kenapa tidak dari tadi? Ia nyaris meracuni dua saudara Park ini.

.-.

Sarapan yang dibuat Sehun tadi memang bencana, sulit sekali dicerna olehnya. _Well_ , ia memang sedikit kasar tadi, tapi ia tidak dapat menahannya.

 _Ia menyukai Sehun... Sehun..._

Dilain tempat Sehun hendak menelpon ibunya, ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada ibunya jika ia diperas oleh pria tampan bernama Park Chanyeol, dan selama dua hari ini ia tinggal bersamanya untuk menjadi pembantunya.

"Hallo, Ma? Ma, Sehunnie di _bully_..." Rengek Sehun manja.

"Hallo, apa ini dengan Oh Sehun?" Balas suara asing. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya mengernyit heran.

"Iya, saya sendiri... Dengan siapa ini?" Balas Sehun.

"Orang tuamu kecelakaan, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul Hospital." Mendengar penuturan orang asing itu membuat dunia Sehun seakan runtuh. Ia tidak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya hari ini.

"Hallo? Apa kau masih disana, Sehun-shi?"

"Tidak... Kamu bohong! Ini tidak mungkin..." Sehun terjatuh, ia masih menggumamkan kata itu. Air mata sudah mengalir dipipi putihnya, bahu ringkihnya bergetar. Ia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi pada ayah ibunya. Ia tidak bertemu ibu dan ayahnya selama dua hari dan ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi... Untuk selamanya.

Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang menunggu Sehun diruang tamu terkejut mendengar suara benda jatuh. Ia bangkit dengan khawatir dan menghampiri Sehun yang masih berada di dapur. Ia melihat Sehun yang terduduk dan menangis, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi dadanya terasa nyeri melihat Sehun dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Tidak mungkin... Itu tidak mungkin terjadi..." Gumam Sehun, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Sambungan telepon di ponsel Sehun belum terputus. Orang asing yang menelponnya masih memanggil-manggilnya.

"Sehun-shi? Anda bisa mendengarku? Halo? Halo?"

Chanyeol segera mengambil ponsel Sehun yang terjadi didepannya.

"Iya, saya masih disini. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?" Tanya Chanyeol, masih memeluk Sehun.

"Saya adalah dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas orangtua anda, Sehun-shi. Saya tahu kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kematian kedua orangtua anda membuat anda terkejut, tapi anda harus tenang. Tolong segera datang ke Seoul Hospital untuk melihat jasad mereka. Saya sangat menyesal."

Ia terkejut mendengar penuturan itu, tangannya secara tidak sadar semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun yang masih menangis dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia tidak pernah menghadapi orang dalam posisi seperti ini.

Tangis Sehun perlahan mereda, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. Ia memang berhenti menangis tapi tatapannya seakan kosong. Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah melihat kondisi Sehun. Ia menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamarnya, Chanyeol menidurkan Sehun dan menungguinya hingga Sehun tertidur. Ia bahkan melupakan Yura yang perlahan memasuki kamarnya.

"Chan oppa, kenapa dengan Sehun oppa?" Tanya Yura, mendekat padanya dan bersandar di pangkuannya.

"Sehun oppa kecapekan, sekarang Yura bermain dengan Pak Kim dulu ya." Jawab Chanyeol, mengelus lembut rambut Yura. Yura yang memang dasarnya anak yang penurut hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya, walaupun mereka sudah ditinggal kedua orang tua mereka Chanyeol bisa berbangga hati karena bisa membesarkan Yura sendiri (tentu dibantu oleh Pak Kim). Ia menatap Sehun lagi dan memutuskan untuk menelpon Xiumin dan Chen.

.-.

Begitu mendengar telpon dari Chanyeol mereka berdua segera mengunjunginya. Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada Xiumin dan Chen, termasuk Sehun menjadi budaknya dan kematian kedua orangtua Sehun. Chen, yang memang sahabat sejak kecil Sehun tidak mampu menahan tangisannya, ia marah kepada Chanyeol karena telah memperalat Sehun.

"Ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika kamu tidak memperalat Sehun, Chan!" Bentak Chen berdiri, ia hendak meninju Chanyeol jika tidak ada Xiumin yang mencegahnya.

"Cukup, Chen! Jangan gegabah, tidak ada gunanya kamu memarahi Chanyeol! Semua sudah terjadi!" Balas Xiumin, ia juga tidak percaya atas apa yang terjadi pada Sehun, ia juga marah akan tingkah laku Chanyeol yang kekanakkan tapi kemarahan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Aku tahu aku salah... Maafkan aku." Gumam Chanyeol, menyesal. Chen hanya menghela nafas sebelum kembali mendudukkan dirinya disamping Xiumin.

"Chen... Bisakah kau menjaga Sehun dan Yura selagi aku dan Xiumin mengunjungi rumah sakit? Jika kau tidak keberatan tentu saja." Pinta Chanyeol.

"Baiklah..." Balas Chen.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol dan Xiumin, Chen melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintunya dan mendapati Sehun yang sedang terbaring dengan memandang kosong ke arah langit-langit. Melihat sahabatnya yang biasanya cerewet dan manja itu terdiam seperti ini membuatnya kembali menangis. Ia perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Sehun... Kumohon, jangan seperti ini." Pinta Chen, suaranya parau. Sehun hanya meliriknya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap ke langit-langit, lelehan air mata menetes dari ujung matanya. Chen berusaha tegar untuk Sehun, ia mengusap lelehan air mata itu. Ia berusaha mengajak Sehun berbicara, tapi Sehun seakan tidak berada ditubuhnya ia hanya diam dan menangis tanpa suara.

.-.

Chanyeol dan Xiumin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, mereka hanya berharap bahwa yang meninggal itu bukanlah orang tua Sehun, walaupun itu tidak mungkin tapi apa salahnya mereka berharap? Mereka tidak ingin menyakiti Sehun, yang secara tiba-tiba kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Dan lagi, bagaimana Sehun akan hidup?

"Chanyeol..."

"Xiumin-hyung..."

Chanyeol dan Xiumin saling tatap, mereka tanpa sengaja berbicara di waktu yang sama.

"Hyung bicara dulu saja." Kata Chanyeol.

"Tentang Sehun, biarkan ia tinggal dirumahku." Balas Xiumin.

"Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Yura. Dan kupikir lebih baik jika Sehun tinggal bersamaku."

Perkataan Chanyeol seakan sebagai akhir dari pembicaraan mereka karena mereka terdiam dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit.

.-.

Ada plottwistnya ya. Wakaka... Maafkan aku. :")


	6. Please Smile Again, babe

Rosetta Stone's Park Chanyeol

Story by _Du_ Wattpad ([LongFic/ChanHun] Bảo Bối Của Park Chanyeol)

I already ask her permittion to translate this from Vietnamese to Indonesia, please don't plagiarize it. And Enjoy. :)

.-.

 **Please Smile again, babe.**

Sehun minta dipulangkan selesai mereka memakamkan kedua orang tuanya, ia juga tidak masuk kesekolah dan itu membuat Chen dengan rutin menjenguknya entah untuk sekedar mengecek keadaannya atau memberikan info masalah pelajarannya. Chanyeol juga khawatir karena Sehun sudah seminggu tidak masuk ke sekolah, ditambah Yura yang terus merengek minta bertemu dengan Sehun. Dan akhir ini ia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Sehun bersama Yura.

Chanyeol berdiri didepan rumah Sehun sembari menggendong Yura, ia menunggu Sehun membukakan pintunya namun tak kunjung dibuka. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu rumah itu dan mendapati keadaan rumahnya yang gelap dan tidak terurus. Ia perlahan memasuki rumah itu dan mendapati Sehun meringkuk di pojok ruangan, bahunya bergetar dan ia bisa mendengar isakan Sehun.

Biasanya Chanyeol membenci mendengar suara tangisan, ia selalu bersikap tegas menghadapi kondisi seperti itu atau bahkan menghindarinya, tapi entah mengapa sekarang ia menurunkan Yura dan menghampiri Sehun, Memeluknya dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya, ia mengusap punggung Sehun yang terasa kecil di bawah telapak tangannya. Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Sehun, ia mengamati wajah yang dulunya berseri menjadi begitu pucat dan basah. Ia mengusap air mata yang hatuh membasahi pipi Sehun.

"Ayo kita pulang... Yura merindukanmu." Kata Chanyeol lembut.

Mata Sehun yang memerah dan lelah menatapnya kembali.

"Kumohon, bawa aku. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi." Balas Sehun.

"Chen dan Xiumin merindukanmu. Yura merindukanmu... A-aku... Aku juga merindukanmu."

Sehun menatapnya dengan mata penuh air mata, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangan Chanyeol bergetar saat mengusap air matanya. Pipi putih itu nampak kemerahan, mata coklat indah nya seakan tertutup kabut tipis, dan juga bibir itu... Bibir merah yang bergetar karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Chanyeol menyadari jaraknya dengan Sehun hanya tinggal sejengkal, matanya tetap memperhatikan bibir merah itu. Ia tidak mampu menahan dirinya sendiri, dengan perlahan ia memajukan tubuhnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah Sehun. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan jantungya berdebar kencang seperti ini.

Sehun terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya, matanya membelalak dan tubuhnya tegang. Ia menatap wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya. Matanya tertutup, bibirnya menghisap bibirnya. Lidahnya mulai menjilat bibirnya dan itu menyadarkan Sehun, ia memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol.

Dan itu menghentikan aktivitas Chanyeol, Chanyeol membuka matanya ia melihat Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. Bibirnya yang lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol perlahan mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu pada Sehun, nafas Chanyeol ditelinganya membuatnya merinding dan merona.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jangan sedih lagi,"

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol segera memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya. Sehun menutup matanya dan merasa nyaman berada dipelukan Chanyeol, ia nyaman saat Chanyeol memangkunya, menggenggam tangannya, dan dengan itu ia kembali tertidur dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol.

.-.

Chanyeol merasakan nafas Sehun mulai teratur dalam pelukannya, ia menatap wajah damai Sehun yang masih basah oleh air mata. Ia mengusap rambut Sehun yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia baru saja mencium pria didalam pelukannya, dan dengan perlahan bangkit dengan menggendong Sehun yang semakin ringan sepertinya ia jarang makan selama seminggu ini. Untungnya Chen rutin mengunjunginya.

Setelah menidurkan Sehun di kursi penumpang dan Yura di kursi depan ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Hallo, Jackson? Bisa tolong datang kerumah ku? Ada orang yang harus kau periksa."

Wang Jackon adalah dokter pribadi keluarganya dan keluarga Xiumin. Sejak kecil Jackson sudah mengurus tentang kesehatan mereka.

"Siapa? Kau? Atau Yura?" Tanya Jackson.

"Bukan dari kami. Kau akan menemuinya nanti." Jawab Chanyeol.

Jackson yang mendengar jawabannya terdiam dan tidak menanyakan apapun, ia segera bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke rumah Chanyeol.

.-.

"Park Chanyeol! _Hello? Anybody home?_ " Panggil Jackson dari depan rumah. Ia melihat jamnya dan kembali menggerutu.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang menyuruhmu untuk kerumahnya dengan cepat tapi si empunya rumah tidak ada dirumah? Dalam hati Jackson mengumpati Chanyeol tanpa menyadari yang diumpati sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan menggendong seseorang.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti orang gila?" Kata Chanyeol. Jackson yang tidak mengetahui kehadirannya terlonjak kaget, ia memutar tubuhnya dan ia langsung bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol.

"Ambil kuncinya dikantongku. Cepat..." Tambah Chanyeol, mengangkat tubuh Sehun lebih tinggi untuk mempermudah Jackson mengambil kuncinya. Untuk kali ini Jackson ingin sekali menjitak Chanyeol, tapi untung saja ada seorang pria dalam gendongan si Park ini yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan ia segera mengambil kuncinya, ia langsung membuka pintunya.

"Dimana Yura?" Tanyanya setelah mereka masuk.

"Dirumah Xiumin." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya sembari berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

.-.

Setelah Jackson selesai memeriksa Sehun, ia menatap Chanyeol yang menunggunya.

"Anak ini mengalami panas tinggi dan juga kekurangan nutrisi. Kau harus memberinya cairan ini secara rutin dan memberinya makanan bernutrisi. Lagipula, Chan... Siapa dia?" Jelas Jackson dan menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Jangan disini. Aku akan jelaskan nanti." Chanyeol bangket dan menyelimuti Sehun. Setelahnya ia keluar kamarnya di ikuti oleh Jackson.

"Jadi... Siapa anak itu?" Tanya Jackson ketika mereka sudah diluar Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Sehun..." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Ya, seakan-akan aku tahu siapa Sehun ini." Balas Jackson, sarkastik. "A-Apa dia pengganti seseorang itu?" Tanya Jackson, nafasnya tercekat.

"Bukan!" Bentak Chanyeol. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Jackson akan menanyakan perihal orang itu.

"Xiumin mengenalnya?" Tanya Jackson lagi.

"Iya, ia mengenalnya." Jawab Chanyeol. Kali ini Jackson menghela nafas berat.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin memanfaatkannya?" Jackson merasakan suasana disekitar mereka semakin berat. Chanyeol hanya terdiam sembari menundukkan kepalanya, ia mengakui bahwa tujuan utamanya untuk menjadikan Sehun pembantunya adalah untuk menggantikan orang itu. Tapi ia bersyukur, ia merasakan kehadiran Sehun mengubahnya, mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Jackson mengeluarkan beberapa obat dari tasnya sebelum memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Ia mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk memberikan obat itu secara rutin kepada Chanyeol dan bangkit berdiri.

"Ingat, Yeol. Sehun bukanlah Hyunah. Jangan karena dendammu padanya kau menyakiti Sehun. Jaga ia baik-baik, dan telpon aku jika terjadi sesuatu padanya." Kata Jackson sebelum ia pamit pulang.

Chanyeol hanya berdeham dan menutuo matanya sebelum bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya diana Sehun tertidur. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun dan menggenggam tangannya. Ia memikirkan kembali perkataan Jackson padanya tadi, ia mengusap lembut pipi Sehun dan bergumam. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

.-.

Begitu sampai dirumahnya, Jackson segera mendudukkan dirinya di ruang tamu. Ia kembali mengingat wajah Sehun yang tertidur tadi dan ia kembali merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dulu ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi ia menarik kembali perkataannya dulu karena ia merasakannya saat menatap Sehun tadi. Ketika ia memeriksa Sehun yang terkulai lemas dengan tubuh yang panas, entah mengapa ia ingin sekali melindunginya. Tapi ia juga menyadari Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sama dengannya. Ia tahu temannya (karena Jackson masih muda) itu juga mencintai Sehun. Ia juga menyadari kesamaan Sehun dengan mantan kekasih Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, jangan pernah menyakiti Sehun hanya karena Sehun mirip dengan Hyunah." Gumam Jackson.

.-.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Chanyeol meletakan dahinya di dahi Sehun, memeriksa suhunya dan ia merasakan suhu Sehun sudah menurun. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk kedapur dan memasakkan bubur untuk Sehun karena ia yakin saat sadar nanti Sehun pasti kelaparan. Ia tidak merasa kesulitan dalam memasak, karena ia sudah tinggal sendiri bersama Yura dan mengurus adik kecilnya tentunya dibantu Pak Kim walaupun hanya membersihkan rumah. Ia menatap hasil kerjanya, entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa senang. Chanyeol membawa mangkuk berisi bubur itu ke atas dan mendapati Sehun belum juga sadar. Ia meletakan buburnya di meja nakas sebelah kasurnya dengan lembut ia membangunkan Sehun.

"Sehun... Bangunlah, Hun."

Sehun mengernyitkan matanya, tidur kali ini adalah tidur ternyenyaknya semenjak kematian orang tuanya. Ia selalu merasakan tangan besar dan hangat yang selalu menggenggam tangannya selama ia tidur, dan itu sangatlah nyaman.

"Umm..." Erang Sehun.

Chanyeol segeraduduk disebelahnya dan membantunya untuk duduk, sedikit bersandar padanya. Sehun merona, ia merasa malu melihat posisinya sekarang. Ia ingin menjauh dari Chanyeol, tapi rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan saat tangan besar itu memeluk tubuhnya membuatnya enggan menolak pelukan itu.

"A-Aku... Aku bisa duduk sendiri." Gumam Sehun. Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang memerah dan ia mencoba menahan tawanya, karena Sehun yang malu dan merona seperti ini nampak begitu cantik dan menggemaskan.

"Kau sakit... Aku akan membantumu." Balas Chanyeol, tetap memeluk Sehun. Ia perlahan mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur itu dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Sehun yang melihat mangkuk bubur didepannya tercengang, bubur itu nampak lezat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol-shi?" Tanya Sehun terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Balas Chanyeol, bingung.

"Kenapa kau membuatkanku bubur?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum padanya dan jika ia tidak sakit Sehun akan memukul Chanyeol karena berhasil membuatnya berdebar seperti ini.

"Diamlah. Buka mulutmu." Balas Chanyeol, dengan tangan yang sudah menggenggam sendok.

Apa-apaan si Chanyeol ini? Baru saja dipuji sifat brengseknya kembali lagi. Sehun menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cepat makan, terus mandi. Kau sangat bau." Tambah Chanyeol. Ia berusaha jutek melihat Sehun kembali menunjukkan wajah menggemaskannya.

Lihat kan? Belum apa-apa sudah menghinanya. Dengan kesal Sehun menyendokkan buburnya dan memakannya, ia menolak suapan Chanyeol tadi.

"Dimana Yura?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba, ia tidak melihat Park kecil manis itu sejak ia bangun.

"Yura sedang bersama Chen dan Xiumin." Balas Chanyeol, tetap menatapnya makan dan Sehun tidak bertanya apapun sampai buburnya habis dan ia segera mandi dengan air hangat yang sudah disiapkan Chanyeol.

Saat ini ia hanya menggunakan baju Chanyeol yang sangat kebesaran untuknya, karena memang Chanyeol itu serigala dan ia hanyalah kelinci kecil yang rapuh (Oke, pemikiran Sehun yang sedang sakit memang diluar nalar). Chanyeol menatapnya saat ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan ia menyadari tatapan Chanyeol padanya yang sedikit membuatnya merinding.

"Saatnya minum obat..."

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tentang obat membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Sejak kecil ia sudah membenci yang namanya obat-obattan, ia bahkan lebih memilih mati dibanding meminum obat pahit ia lebih suka obat yang manis... Dan obat jenis itu jarang sekali ada. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mundur.

"Ah... Kau tidak ingin minum obat?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang seperti anak kecil. Bahkan Yura yang baru berumur 5 tahun saja tidak takut saat minum obat, tapi Sehun yang sudah berumur 17 tahun ini masih takut. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju Sehun yang nampak panik.

"Hap!"

"Lepaskan aku, Park Bodoh!" Teriak Sehun, memukul Chanyeol yang memeluknya.

"Tidak sebelum kamu meminum obatmu." Balas Chanyeol.

"Sehun tidak mau. Obatnya pahit." Gumam Sehun.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak mendengar nada manja Sehun sebelum memasukkan obat Sehun dimulutnya dan mengunyahnya. Sehun menatapnya terkejut, matanya membelalak karena Chanyeol mengunyah obat pahit itu. Ia tidak sempat bertanya pada Chanyeol karena ia sudah merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang menempel padanya.

Langsung saja ia merasakan rasa pahit obat yang tadi dikunyah Chanyeol, dan reaksi pertamanya adalah memuntahkannya tapi bibir Chanyeol masih berada dibibirnya dan memaksanya untuk menelan obat pahit itu.

Mata mereka saling bertubrukkan, memperhatikan iris lawan masing-masing. Chanyeol merasakan betapa lembut dan hangat bibir Sehun. Ia mengusapkan kembali lidahnya dibibir Sehun sebelum menutup matanya.

Awalnya memang alasan utama ia mencium Sehun adalah membantunya meminum obat itu, tapi ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan Sehun tujuan utamanya hilang seketika. Ia sangat ketagihan dengan bibir Sehun yang hangat dan manis ini.

Tubuh Sehun bergetar, entah mengapa ia menyukai perasaan ini. Ia suka merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dan rasa hangat yang menjalar didadanya setiap kali Chanyeol menciumnya (walaupun baru dua kali Chanyeol menciumnya).

.-.

Mwehehehehe... Happy New Year, guys! :D


	7. Warm

Rosetta Stone's Park Chanyeol

Story by _Du_ Wattpad ([LongFic/ChanHun] Bảo Bối Của Park Chanyeol)

I already ask her permittion to translate this from Vietnamese to Indonesia, please don't plagiarize it. And Enjoy. :)

.-.

 **Warm**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : full NC**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol masih mencium bibir Sehun ketika ia merasakan dirinya mulai membutuhkan udara, ia perlahan menjauh dan menatap wajah Sehun yang memerah dan bibirnya yang membengkak dan diselumit salivanya. Chanyeol segera memeluk Sehun dan mengangkatnya untuk didudukkan dipangkuannya, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk lehe Sehun. Sehun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya pasrah dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol, ia merasa sangat nyaman dan ia membenarkan posisi tubuhnya dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tetaplah bersamaku." Gumam Chanyeol.

Wajah Sehun memerah, detak jantungnya semakin cepat dan ia mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia memang tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya sebagai cinta terhadap Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang ia tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Ia menyukai kehangatan yang diberikan Chanyeol, menyukai rasa pelukan Chanyeol yang memeluknya erat, bibir lembut itu yang menciumnya. Sehun menyukai segala hal yang ada pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasakan anggukan Sehun tidak dapat lebih bahagia lagi, ia segera menaikkan dagu Sehun dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengecap, melumat, dan menggigit bibir bawah Sehun, menyebabkan bibir itu sedikit terbuka dan Chanyeol segera melesakkan lidahnya untuk menginvasi rongga mulut Sehun. Ada rasa tersengat ketika lidah mereka saling bertemu. Ciuman mereka kacau, tapi tidak ada yang mau memperbaikinya, siapa juga yang ingin memperbaiki? Karena ciuman ceroboh mereka ini makin meningkatkan hasrat mereka. Tangannya perlahan masuk kedalam kaos Sehun dan mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar kaena sentuhannya.

Dengan berat hati Chanyeol menarik dirinya dari bibir Sehun. Ia tersenyum senang pada Sehun dan mengecup pipi serta hidungnya. Chanyeol segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun, mulai menjilat leher jenjang putih itu dan mengesapnya, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya. Sehun tercekat ketika merasakan sensasi lidah Chanyeol di lehernya dan desahan tertahan keluar dari bibirnya yang memerah.

"A-Ah..."

Wajah Chanyeol yang masih tersembunyi dibalik leher Sehun tersenyum dan makin meningkatkan hisapannya. Jilat, hisap, gigit.

Suhu ruangan itu mendadak meningkat kala Chanyeol melepas kaos yang ia gunakan, menampilkan tubuh putih langsingnya dan menyebabkan Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Sehun merona, ini pertama kalinya seseorag melihat tubuhnya. Dengan malu-malu, Sehun mencoba menutup dadanya yang naik-turun dengan cepat karena nafasnya yang tidak karuan, ia melupakan adik kecilnya yang sedang membuat tenda di bawah sana. Melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang lucu membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Takut?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya dan menggeleng, ia tidak takut hanya grogi?

Chanyeol menunduk dengan masih tersenyum untuk mengecup bibirnya sebelum bibir itu perlahan turun menyusuri lehernya dan berhenti di kedua putingnya. Chanyeol mengecupi dadanya sebelum menghisap puting kanannya, dan tangan Chanyeol mempermainkan puting kirinya. Sehun yang merasakan sensasi luar biasa pada kedua putingnya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mendesah.

"Akh... Ah... Chanh... O-oh..."

Chanyeol yang mendengar Sehun memanggilnya menatap kearahnya, masih dengan bibir yang berada di puting kanan Sehun.

"Ja-ahn... Jangan digigit..." Desah Sehun, menenggelamkan tangannya disurai hitam Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mengarahkan jarinya kebibirnya sebelum menghisapnya. Sehun terkikik geli, ia menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya sambil menghisap jarinya ia tidak memperhatikan tangan kanan Chanyeol yang sudah merambat ke penisnya yang sudah ereksi.

"Akhh..." Desah Sehun, nafasnya tercekat begitu merasakan Chanyeol membelai penisnya.

"Tahan, hun..." Gumam Chanyeol.

 _Dasar mesum!_ Batin Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol dengan pandangan buram, ini pertama kali ia merasakan sensasi seperti ini.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah, mengurut penis Sehun yang sudah ereksi dan mengeluarkan precum, Chanyeol memperhatikan penis Sehun dan hal itu makin membuat Sehun salah tingah dan semakin bergairah.

"N-Noo, Chanhh..." Desah Sehun ketika Chanyeol mengusap kepala penisnya dengan jempolnya. Precum Sehun semakin banyak mengalir dan mulai membasahi tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat indah, Hun..." Gumam Chanyeol, ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan memasukkan penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya.

"Nyaahhh... Channhh... Ahhh..." Desah Sehun, tubuhnya melengkung indah ketika ia merasakan mulut Chanyeol memeluk penisnya dan lidah Chanyeol yang bermain pada lubang saluran kencingnya. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, tangannya memainkan buah zakar Sehun semakin membuat Sehun menggila.

"Chan... Chan... Nooohh... Le-lepas Channhh..." Racau Sehun, tangannya berada dikepala Chanyeol, mencoba melepaskan Chanyeol dari penisnya karena ia segera mencapai klimaksnya. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sehun, ia semakin menghisap dan menaik turunkan kepalanya, ingin membuat Sehun segera sampai klimaksnya.

"Chan... Akkh... Chanyeol-hyunghhh..." Lenguhan panjang dari Sehun bersamaan dengannya mencapai klimaks, Chanyeol segera menelan sari yang dikeluarkan Sehun. Ia menghisap penis Sehun perlahan sebelum menjilati penis Sehun yang lemas.

"Kau cepat sekali sampai, huh?" Gumam Chanyeol, mengusap lelehan sperma Sehun dari bibirnya. Sehun menatapnya dengan nafas tersenggal dan wajah memerah. Chanyeol mendekati Sehun dan membawa Sehun kembali dalam ciuman panas. Sehun dapat merasakan spermanya dari bibir Chanyeol, lidah mereka bertautan dan menyebabkan lelehan saliva di ujung bibir Sehun.

"Kau jorok, hyung..." Gumam Sehun, meletakkan tangannya pada bibir Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka.

"Rasamu begitu manis, Hun." Balas Chanyeol dan setelahnya ia segera melepaskan seluruh celana Sehun, mengangkat kedua kakinya dan meletakan kaki Sehun dibahunya. Chanyeol membuka kedua belah pantat Sehun dan memandang lubang merah mudah berkedut milik Sehun, ia mengelusnya dengan ujung jarinya dan membuat Sehun kembali tegang. Ia tersenyum jahil dan menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dengan mata berair sebelum mengecup dan menjilat lubang anusnya.

Tubuh Sehun melengkung kaget saat merasakan lidah Chanyeol yang memasuki anusnya, ia memejamkan matanya dan bibirnya terbuka, mengeluarkan desahan lirih dan tangannya mencengkram rambut Chanyeol.

"Cha-akh... Chan-hyunghh..."

Mendengar desahan Sehun membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat untuk mengecapinya, satu jarinya perlahan memasuki anus Sehun bersamaan dengan lidahnya dan hal itu semakin membuat Sehun bergetar. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali memasukkan jari keduanya, ia melakukan regangan pada anus Sehun, mempersiapkannya untuk menyambut adik kecilnya.

"Hun... Ini akan sakit. Kalau sakit, kamu bisa menggigit tanganku." Gumam Chanyeol, matanya sudah berkabut nafsu saat ia menatap Sehun yang menahan desahannya. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol saat Chanyeol perlahan memasukinya.

 _Sakit_. Itulah yang dirasakan Sehun ketika ujung penis Chanyeol memasuki anusnya, ia menggigit bibirnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Ak-akh... Ssshh... Kau begitu ketat, Hun." Geram Chanyeol, merasakan anus Sehun yang mencengkram erat penisnya. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah Sehun dan mengecup air matanya yang perlahan menetes dari matanya.

"Shhh... Hun, jangan menangis. Aku berjanji ini akan nikmat." Kata Chanyeol, mengelus pipi Sehun dan membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan mata berair.

"C-Cium aku, hyungh..." Gumam Sehun sebelum ia menarik kepala Chanyeol dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Chanyeol segera mencium Sehun, berusaha membuat Sehun melupakan nyeri yang dirasanya.

Saat seluruh penis Chanyeol sudah berada didalam Sehun, ia mulai bergerak perlahan, masih tetap mencium Sehun dan mempermainkan lidahnya.

"H-Hyung... Leb-lebih cepat... Ahhh..." Desah Sehun, masih dengan bibirnya yang menempel pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang memang sudah tidak sabar segera mempercepat gerakannya.

Kamar itu sungguh panas, dengan Chanyeol yang terus bergerak di atas Sehun, menyebabkan Sehun bergerak naik turun dan mendesah.

"Hyung... Aku akan s-sampai..." Gumam Sehun dengan mata terpejam, gerakan Chanyeol sungguh cepat dan dalam, ia bisa merasakan penis Chanyeol menggaruk dinding rectumnya, memberikan sensai tersendiri dan membuatnya ketagihan.

"B-Bersama, Hun... Ukh..." Balas Chanyeol, ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya ketika ia merasakan dinding Sehun memeluk erat penisnya. Mereka berduapun mencapai klimaksnya dengan Sehun mengeluarkan sarinya perutnya dan sedikit mengenai dada Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol mengeluarkan sarinya didalam Sehun. Mereka saling menatap sebelum kembali berciuman, kali ini hanya sebuah ciuman malas, hanya merasakan kehangatan lidah masing-masing.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat nikmat, Hun." Gumam Chanyeol, bibir mereka masih bersentuhan, ia menatap wajah Sehun yang memerah dan penuh peluh. Chanyeol mengecup dahinya dan melap keringat yang ada didahinya.

Sehun yang merasakan kehangatan Chanyeol didalamnyapun tak kuasa menahan kantuknya dan ia tertidur setelah Chanyeol mengecup dahinya. Chanyeol yang saat itu ingat keadaan Sehun pun mengumpat.

" _Babe_ , maafkan aku." Gumam Chanyeol, memperbaiki letak tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya sebelum ia menyusul Sehun menuju alam mimpi.

.-.

Aku dredeg nulis NC ini. Jujur, aku ga bisa buat NC dan ini ... Uhmm... Kuharap ga mengecewakan. :")


	8. Amusement Park

Rosetta Stone's Park Chanyeol

Story by _Du_ Wattpad ([LongFic/ChanHun] Bảo Bối Của Park Chanyeol)

I already ask her permittion to translate this from Vietnamese to Indonesia, please don't plagiarize it. And Enjoy. :)

.

.

.

Ke esokan paginya Chanyeol terbangun lebih dahulu, ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas, kemarin malam adalah malam yang luar biasa baginya. Ia menatap sayang pada Sehun yang masih tidur meringkuk disampingnya. Ia mengecup dahi Sehun dan merasakan suhu tubuh Sehun yang untungnya menurun. Chanyeol mengusap kepala Sehun sebelum ia bangkit dan membereskan kekacauan yang mereka lakukan kemarin malam dan beranjak mandi.

Setelah mandi ia pun menghampiri Sehun dengan membawa handuk hangat dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Sehun, memang sih kemarin ia sudah merasakan tubuhnya, tapi jika dilihat lagi tubuh Sehun terlalu kurus. Ia pun perlahan menepuk Sehun dan membangunkannya.

"Sehun... Ayo bangun."

Tidak ada balasan. Walaupun sakit Sehun tetap tidur seperti kebo. Chanyeol kembali menepuk Sehun dan membangunkannya. Sehun yang merasa ada yang mengganggunya pun mengerang dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menghindar dari tepukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menjahili Sehun dengan mengusapkan handuk hangat itu di wajahnya. Dan kali ini usaha Chanyeol tidak sia-sia karena Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan menatapnya imut.

"Ayo mandi..." Ajak Chanyeol lembut, dan Sehun secara patuh mengikutinya. Ia terlalu shock mengingat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol kemarin, dan disuguhi senyuman oleh Chanyeol dipagi hari membuat mulutnya seakan dilem.

 _Semoga wajahku tidak memerah._ Batin Sehun, menunduk ketika Chanyeol menggendongnya kekamar mandi. Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum gemas melihat perilaku Sehun dipelukannya.

.-.

Selesai mandi, Sehun sekarang berada didapur tepatnya berada di meja meja makan dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang memasak sarapan untuknya. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menerawang,

 _Lihat tubuh kekar itu... Memasak seperti chef, sudah tampan, kaya, pintar masak... Dan, uhm... partner yang luar biasa di ranjang..._ Sehun kembali di ingatkan dengan aktivitas mereka kemarin malam dan wajahnya memerah, aduh kenapa harus ingat itu saat ini?

Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun salah tingkah hanya mampu tersenyum, ia gemas kepada bayi besarnya yang sekarang sedang menunggunya memasak. Ia tahu alasan Sehun salah tingkah adalah kegiatan panas mereka tadi malam. Ia segera meletakan spaghetti di dua mangkuk terpisah dan segera menuju bayi besarnya yang lapar.

"Makanlah..." Kata Chanyeol, menghidangkan spaghetti di hadapan Sehun. Sehun yang masih berada didunianya terkejut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, ia bahkan sampai terlonjak kaget di bangkunya tapi rasa kagetnya itu musnah ketika ia melihat makanan didepannya.

"Ahh... Lezat sekali aromanya." Gumam Sehun, mendekatkan hidungnya pada makanan itu dan menghirup aromanya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, okay?" Balas Chanyeol, mengusap kepala Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan segera memakan sarapannya. Mereka makan dalam diam, atau mungkin bisa dikatakan jika hanya Sehun yang makan sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya. Bayi besarnya sangat kelaparan, mungkin karena sakit kemarin dan aktivitas malam mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum jahil sembari menjilat bibirnya melihat pipi Sehun yang menggembung dan bibir penuh saus, ia sangat berharap membawa ponselnya dan mengabadikan wajah konyol Sehun saat ini.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat Sehun yang tidak menyadari keadaannya dan malah menjilat bibirnya sendiri, entah karena masakan Chanyeol yang terlalu enak atau karena Sehun kelaparan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengambil tisu dan mengusap bibir Sehun.

"Dasar anak kecil, makan aja belepotan." Chanyeol berkata sambil membersihkan bibir Sehun. Sehun mencoba menelan makanan yang didalam mulutnya, ia tidak berani melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang menopang dagu menatapnya.

"Kenapa kamu ga makan juga?" Tanya Sehun, masih menatap pastanya dan mencoba menahan diri untuk makan dengan baik.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo cepat habiskan." Jawab Chanyeol dan Sehun segera menghabiskan makanannya.

.-.

Sehun kebagian tugas untuk mencuci piring bekas makanan mereka. Ia kemudian berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan mendapati Chanyeol duduk bersila di karpet sambil menonton TV.

"Sehun! Kemari!" Panggil Chanyeol, menepuk pahanya dan menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Sehun segera menghampirinya dan hendak duduk disamping Chanyeol sebelum ia merasakan tarikan kuat dipinggannya dan mendapati dirinya duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Lengan Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya dan dagunya berada di bahunya.

"Jadi bayiku sayang, kamu tidak nyeri karena tadi malam, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Dasar Park Chanyeol mesum, kenapa mempertanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu? Dumel Sehun didalam hati. Ia hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahh... Apa kau merasa... Enak?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, dan karena itu wajah Sehun tiba-tiba memerah dan ia mengangguk malu.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali jangan menahan desahanmu, oke?" Wajah Sehun tidak bisa lebih memerah, sudah _fix_ Chanyeol adalah pria termesum yang pernah ia temui. Chanyeol kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkup pipinya sebelum membawanya dalam ciuman panas.

Bibir Chanyeol perlahan menuruni lehernya, meninggalkan jejak saliva pada leher putih jenjang itu. Sehun yang menerima rangsangan pada lehernya hanya mampu meremas baju Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya.

"Boleh aku melanjutkan ini?" Nafas Chanyeol menerpa lehernya dan Sehun meneguk lidahnya. "Jangan menahan dirimu sendiri, Hun." Gumam Chanyeol, sekarang bibir itu mengecupi telinga Sehun yang sudah memanas dan memerah.

 _Ting Tong..._

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Sehun, jika pandangan bisa mengeluarkan api sepertinya pintu yang tidak berdosa itu akan hangus dilahap api karena Chanyeol menatapnya bengis, siapa yang berani mengganggu mereka sepagi ini?

Sehun tanpa sadar menarik nafas dalam, ia tidak menyadari jika ia sedari tadi menahan nafasnya dan ia sangat bersyukur pada siapapun itu yang berkunjung pagi ini. Ia segera bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan beranjak ke pintu untuk membukanya.

"' _Morning!_ "

Mendengar sapaan itu, Sehun terbengong.

 _Wow_... Siapa pria tampan didepannya?

"Halo, perkenalkan aku Jackson. Aku dokter yang memeriksamu kemarin." Sapa Jackson tersenyum.

 _Oh no_... Pria tampan didepannya tersenyum, _behave Sehun. Behave!_

"Kamu Sehun, kan? Kamu tampan sekali." Puji Jackson lagi.

"Ahem... Untuk informasi kalian, aku masih disini." Deham Chanyeol, berdiri dibelakang Sehun sambil bersedekap dan menatap Jackson sebal.

Jackson dan Sehun yang merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol pun menoleh, dan Sehun menatapnya sebal _kenapa ia tidak pernah sekalipun memujiku tampan? Sedangkan Jackson yang baru datang saja juga sudah memujiku._ Dumel Sehun didalam hati. Sepertinya Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang dalam keadaan yang agak buruk karena aktivitas mereka terganggu, eh? (Aktivitas yang berbeda tentunya.)

"Ngapain kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol judes.

"Tentu saja melihat keadaan Sehun." Jawab Jackson. Sehun yang mendengar namanya disebut kembali menunjukkan wajah bahagianya.

"Eh, kenapa mengunjungiku?" Tanya Sehun. Jackson menatapnya dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Chanyeol tidak memberitahumu? Mulai sekarang aku adalah dokter pribadimu." Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Jackson langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan membuang muka, masih bersedekap. Sehun tertawa senang mengetahui jika ia memiliki dokter pribadi, bukannya itu keren?

"Ngapain kamu ketawa, hah?" Sembur Chanyeol dan Sehun segera cemberut, memangnya ketawa harus ijin dulu apa?

"Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan, bolehkah?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Boleh saja, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang nanti." Tambah Jackson. Chanyeol yang merasa tidak dianggap pun marah dan memotong percakapan mereka.

"Kamu baru bertemu dengannya kurang dari 5 menit dan sekarang kamu ingin pergi dengannya? Bagaimana kalau kamu diculik? Huh? Huh?" Sembur Chanyeol, menunjuk Jackson tapi tatapannya pada Sehun.

"Lho... Tapi dia kan dokter pribadiku, Chan?" Balas Sehun tidak yakin.

"Walaupun dia dokter pribadimu tidak menutup kemungkinan kan? Lalu alasan lain apa yang membuatmu ingin pergi dengannya? Karena dia ganteng? Okelah, Jackson adalah pria tampan dan otomatis dia bukan orang jahat." Sembur Chanyeol lagi. Ia marah, kenapa Sehun tidak mengajaknya tapi malah mengajak Jackson?

Jackson yang melihat Sehun berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol pun menahan tawanya. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menunjukkan emosinya seperti ini, seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. Jackson kembali menatap Sehun yang kebingungan dan berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol walaupun tidak berhasil. Sebenarnya yang harus dihibur Sehun kan? Kenapa malah anak itu menghibur Chanyeol?

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, Sehun?" Tanya Jackson, mengabaikan pelototan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Mau ke taman bermain..." Jawab Sehun pelan. "Tapi kalau Chanyeol melarangnya, aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan tetap dirumah." Tambah Sehun. Jackson melotot pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang mengerti tatap Jackson pun merasa bersalah, tidak seharusnya ia berlaku seperti ini kecil. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menepuk kepala Sehun.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat." Gumam Chanyeol.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Sehun duduk didalam mobil, matanya terfokus pada pemandangan diluar jendela. Bibirnya membentuk O kecil yang imut, seperti anak kecil. Jackson duduk dikursi pengemudi sedangkan Chanyeol yang moodnya sudah membaik duduk disebelahnya. Mereka memasuki area parkir dari taman bermain dan dengan bersemangat Sehun segera turun setelah mobil sudah diparkirkan.

"Ayo kalian berdua, cepat!" Panggil Sehun, bersemangat sekali. Jackson hanya tertawa dan menghampiri Sehun, ia segera membawa Sehun memasuki taman bermain itu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakang dengan wajah masam.

Sehun memasuki area pembelian tiket, ia tidak tertarik untuk melihat area depan dari taman bermain. Ia ingin segera masuk dan memainkan segala permainan yang ada. Seorang gadis yang saat itu bertugas di bagian tiketpun melongo melihat ada tiga orang tampan dan manis berdiri didepannya. Yang satu tersenyum manis, yang satu terlihat sangat dewasa dan tampan, dan yang terakhir memiliki tubuh tinggi dan wajah sangat.

"Uhg... Permisi, boleh kami membeli tiket?" Tanya Sehun tapi wanita itu tidak menghiraukannya dan malah menatapnya. Jackson yang melihat itu segera berdiri disamping Sehun, menggantikan Sehun.

"Kami mau beli tiket untuk 3 orang." Kata Jackson, suaranya tegas dan menyadarkan wanita itu dari lamunannya.

"Ah, maaf... Uhm, hari ini kami memiliki promo, bagi sepasang kekasih mendapat diskon tiket masuk dan tiket bermain karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun ke-20 kami." Jelas wanita itu. Sehun yang mendengar penjelasannya segera menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menggandengkannya pada Jackson.

"Mereka adalah kekasih. Mereka akan mendaftar untuk ini." Kata Sehun. Tidak ada waktu bagi Chanyeol dan Jackson untuk bereaksi ketika seorang pegawai menghampiri mereka dan memakaikan bando kucing pada mereka berdua. Pengunjung lainnya yang melihat kecanggungan merekapun hanya tertawa, terlebih Sehun yang nampaknya paling puas mengerjai mereka.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun marah seakan mengatakan 'Kau akan mati malam ini, Hun.' Sedangkan Jackson menatapnya penuh sayang 'Yang kulakukan untuk yang kucintai.'

"Berikan aku tiketnya." Pinta Chanyeol, dan dengan tangan bergetar wanita itu memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menerimanya dan menarik tangan Sehun, memakaikan tiket itu pada tangannya (seperti gelang gitu modelnya). Sehun yang melihat tiket taman bermain itu memandang kagum, kenapa ada gambar bintang dan hatinya?

Jackson yang menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum sedih sebelum menghampiri petugas tiket dan membeli satu tiket lagi untuknya.

.-.

"Jadi Sehun, permainan apa yang ingin kamu coba dulu?" Tanya Jackson menatap Sehun yang menoleh kesana kemari, takjub dengan banyaknya wahana permainan.

"Aku mau itu." Jawab Sehun, menunjuk wahana permainan dibalik Jackson.

" _WHAT?_ Rollercoaster? Kau yakin main itu? Nanti kamu bisa muntah dan suaramu habis karena teriak terus." Balas Jackson, gugup. Kenapa harus permainan itu?

Sehun yang melihat kegugupan Jackson hanya tertawa.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak ikut, nanti kalau kalian mual siapa yang mengobati, jadi kamu lebih baik pergi bersama –YAH! Chanyeol! Jangan menarikku!" Chanyeol tidak menanggapi ocehan Jackson, ia segera menarik Jackson dan membawanya ke wahana rollercoaster dengan Sehun yang tertawa mengikutinya.

Sesekali mengerjai Jackson tidak apa-apa kan?

.

.

.

Mereka hampir mencoba seluruh wahana bermain ketika Jackson menerima telpon dari rumah sakit karena ada operasi tidak terduga sehingga ia harus pamit dulu. Sehun merasa kasihan melihat Jackson yang pergi tergesa-gesa tanpa mampu menikmati permainan lainnya.

Sekarang ia dan Chanyeol sedang menaiki bianglala dan menikmati paronama kota dari tempat yang tinggi. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dan mulai mengusapkan wajahnya di rongga leher Sehun. Hidung Chanyeol menyentuh kulit leher Sehun dan ia menghirup aroma manis Sehun yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Sehun, dengan lembut menyentuh pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Sehun dan menggeleng.

"Apa kau senang hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Sehun mengangguk, ia merasa sangat senang dan damai hari ini.

"Kenapa... Kamu memakai cincin ini?" Tanya Sehun, tiba-tiba saat menatap tangan kanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam sebelum kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Ini cocok dengan pakaianku, jadi aku memakainya." Gumam Chanyeol. Sehun terkekeh dan tidak bertanya apapun lagi. Ia tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya di pundaknya, ia tidak ingin menghancurkan hari ini dengan pertanyaan konyol lainnya, cukuplah rasa penasarannya ia simpan sendiri.

.

.

.-.

Yang kemarin Ncnya wow kan ya? Bagi yang bingung, Chan langsung _mengklaim_ Sehun ketika ia menyadari rasa sukanya pada Sehun, entah rasa sukanya itu karena masa lalunya atau kasihan sama Sehun atau memang karena suka beneran. Dan Chanyeol ga bisa menahan nafsunya saat melihat Sehun. Bwahahahaha... Itu Ncnya dari author aslinya kok (walaupun ada beberapa yang kutambah, maafkeun) Ditunggu reviewnya ya. :D


	9. The Truth

Rosetta Stone's Park Chanyeol

Story by _Du_ Wattpad ([LongFic/ChanHun] Bảo Bối Của Park Chanyeol)

I already ask her permittion to translate this from Vietnamese to Indonesia, please don't plagiarize it. And Enjoy. :)

.-.

 **The Truth**

.-.

Bandara Internasional Incheon, Seoul.

Seorang wanita cantik dan langsing berjalan dengan angkuh menyusuri bandara menuju sebuah mobil mewah yang sudah menjemputnya. Ia baru saja tiba dari Kanada setelah sekian lama meninggalkan negara kelahirannya.

Seorang pria berseragam telah menunggunya disamping mobil itu dan membukakan pintunya untuknya.

"Selamat datang kembali, nona Hyunah." Sapa pria itu sembari membungkuk hormat. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum sebelum memasuki mobil itu.

.-.

Setahun berlalu, selama itu pula Sehun tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai direktur dari perusahaan keluarganya dan Yura, adik kecilnya tinggal bersama dengan kakek-neneknya di Inggris, meninggalkan Sehun yang menganggur dirumah selama liburan ini.

Sejak Chanyeol mengemban jabatan direktur di perusahaannya ia jarang memiliki waktu dengan Sehun. Ia selalu berangkat pagi sebelum Sehun bangun dan pulang larut malam setelah Sehun tertidur.

Sehun selalu terbangun dengan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol dan sebuah note kecil yang menyapanya dipagi hari. Note kecil itu selalu ia simpan, note kecil yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak telat makan dan jangan terlalu capek ia anggap sebagai sebuah harta karun. Ia selali memakan sarapannya sambil mmbaca note kecil kecil itu.

Setelah sarapan ia segera membersihkan rumah, ia sudah sering melakukan ini semenjak Chanyeol membuatnya tinggal bersamanya, seperti sepasang suami istri bukan?

Selesai membereskan rumah ia kembali kekamarnya dengan Chanyeol, mencoba menghilangkan rasa bosan dengan membaca kumpulan buku yang ada di rak kamar itu dan pandangannya tertuju pada buku biru kecil yang berada rak atas, yang berdebu dan seakan sudah dilupakan.

 _xx / xx / 201x_

 _Ternyata seperti ini rasanya mencintai?_

Oh, ternyata buku harian Chanyeol. Sehun kembali menutup buku itu, ia ragu apakah ia akan membacanya atau tidak, tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan logikanya akan kesopanan. Tangan putih itu kembali membuka buku harian itu dan ia mulai membacanya.

 _xx/ xx / 201x_

 _Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Hyunah._

.

.

.

 _xx/ xx / 201x_

 _Dia meninggalkanku, dan pergi dengan membawa separuh jiwaku._

.

 _xx/ xx / 201x_

 _Aku bertemu seseorang sepertinya. Dan aku berpikir, apa salahya aku mendekatinya? Siapa tahu aku bisa melupakannya?_

Sehun terasa mati rasa, ia tidak tahu sejak kapan wajahnya dibasahi air mata. Apakah ini rasanya patah hati? Ternyata alasan Chanyeol untuk mendekatinya hanyalah untuk melupakan kekasihnya. Tangannya dengan gemetar mengambil foto yang berada dihalaman itu. Ia akui, gadis itu mirip dengannya.

Sehun terduduk di lantai dengan air mata yang terus keluar dari matanya. Ternyata hanya ia yang benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol. Cinta pertamanya ia berikan pada orang yang salah. Cerita cinta yang diawali oleh kejadian tragis dimana ia kehilangan orang tuanya dan menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol. Ia selalu berpikir jika masih ada yang mencintainya, ia tidak memiliki keluarga lagi lebih tepatnya kakek-neneknya sudah meninggal, kedua orang tuanya adalah anak tunggal begitu juga dirinya. Ternyata, orang yang ia pikir mencintainya hanya menggunakannya. Ternyata Sehun hanyalah pengalih perhatian, hanyalah mainan yang bisa dipakai dan dibuang saat pemiliknya bosan.

Sekali lagi ia merasakan jatuh kedalam neraka, nereka yang lebih parah dibanding sebelumnya. Sehun menyeka air matanya, ia tertawa, mengejek dirinya yang begitu naif. Ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke perangkap yang berkedok cinta ini, ia membiarkan dirinya digunakan.

Hujan deras terjadi tiba-tiba, seakan-akan langit ikut menangisi Sehun, menangisi nasibnya.

.-.

"Sayang... Aku pulang."

Mendengar suara Chanyeol dibawah membuat Sehun segera mengusap air matanya, ia juga buru-buru mengembalikan buku harian itu ditempatnya. Ia mengambil nafas dan membuangnya, ia mencoba tersenyum seperti apa yang ia baca dan temukan baru tidak pernah terjadi.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dengan sebuah kotak kue ditangannya, ia membelinya untuk Sehun dan ia berharap Sehun akan senang dengan apa yang ia beli. Ia memanggil Sehun kembali namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban dan ia mengira Sehun tertidur. Ia dengan perlahan menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar mereka.

Sehun terduduk dikasurnya dengan menunduk, ia tidak menengadahkan wajahnya, ia takut Chanyeol mengetahui matanya yang membengkak karena menangis. Chanyeol yang memasuki kamarnya dan mendapati Sehun terduduk dikasur dengan lampu dimatikan mendadak khawatir, ia perlahan meletakan kotak kue itu dinakas dan segera duduk disamping Sehun. Dengan lembut ia meletakan jarinya dibawa dagu Sehun dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Matanya memerah, dan Chanyeol semakin khawatir akan hal itu. Sehun hanya memberikan senyum tipis padanya, jangan berpura khawatir padaku Park.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol, mengamati mata dan wajah Sehun yang habis menangis. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian memajukan kepalanya dan mencium Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendapatkan ciuman dari Sehun terkejut karena baru kali ini Sehun berinisiatif sendiri.

Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun mendominasi ciuman mereka kali ini. Mereka terus berciuman sampai nafas mereka tidak beraturan dan mereka menghentikan ciuman ini. Sehun menatapnya sebentar, mengelus pipinya sebelum mengecup tepi bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sehun, dan tidak mengatakan apapun selain tersenyum. Tapi hati Sehun seakan remuk. Jika diingat kembali Chanyeol tidak pernah membalas ucapannya, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan jika ia mencintai Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, membiarkan Chanyeol menyamankan diri di lehernya sebelum ia memberanikan diri menanyakan hal yang ingin sekali ia tanyakan.

"Aku tahu... tentang Hyunah." Gumam Sehun dan ia merasakan Chanyeol menjadi tegang. Chanyeol mendongak dan menatap kedalam matanya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa gugup dan takut. Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengetahui tentang Hyunah?

"Ak-aku..."

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Sela Sehun. Masih menatap Chanyeol.

"Ak-Aku... Aku tidak..."

Sehun menangkupkan tangannya diwajah Chanyeol, membuat mereka saling bertatap muka.

"Jika kamu masih mencintainya, aku akan segera pergi." Tambah Sehun lagi kali ini ia tersenyum. Chanyeol menggeleng, tangannya memegang tangan Sehun yang masih ada di pipinya. Bahunya bergetar, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi." Gumam Chnayeol. Ia tetap menatap Sehun dan ia juga menyadari Sehun kali ini menangis.

"Tapi kamu mencintainya. Kamu hanya menggunakanku, aku hanya kau gunakan sebagai pengalih perhatian." Balas Sehun. Dan Chanyeol kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak! Sehun percaya padaku, memang awalnya aku ingin menggunakanmu... Tapi aku sadar, kau lebih dari itu. Kau mengerti kan?"

Sehun merasa bingung ia tidak mengerti apakah yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar atau tidak. Ia sekarang sadar apa yang orang-orang katakan tentang 'Cinta itu Buta'. Ya, dia mengalaminya sekarang dan cintanya pada Chanyeol adalah buta.

Tanpa membalas perkataan Chanyeol Sehun semakin menangis, air mata itu turun di pipi putih yang lembut itu dan Chanyeol hanya mampu menyeka air matanya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Sehun tetap menangis tak terkendali dan Chanyeol makin ketakutan. Ia menyesali perkataan dan perbuatannya yang membuat Sehun kembali terluka. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun, mencoba menenangkannya karena yang ia takutkan adalah air mata Sehun.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku Sehun..."

.-.

 _Ting Tong_

Chanyeol yang masih berlutut dibawah Sehun segera menyeka air matanya.

"Aku buka pintu dulu ya."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan melihat Chanyeol beranjak. Chanyeol berjalan turun dengan menerka-nerka siapa yang akan mengunjunginya sore ini? Tidak mungkin Jackson maupun Xiumin dan Chen. Semua spekulasi Chanyeol hilangkan dari pikirannya ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan merasakan seseorang memeluknya dengan erat. Chanyeol berdiri kaku, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika ia menyadari siapa yang memeluknya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, Sehun sedang menatap mereka dibawah tangga. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, ia merasa ia adalah pihak ketiga dihubungan ini. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut ketika ia menyadari orang yang datang adalah Hyunah, cepat atau lambat orang itu akan kembali dan mengusirnya dari hidup Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku sangat merindukanmu!"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Hyunah dan membuat wanita itu terkejut. Wanita itu menyeringai ketika melihat wajah marah Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Bentak Chanyeol. Hyunah segera mencium cepat bibirnya, ia menyadari Sehun yang berdiri dibalik Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan hina. Ia tahu semua tentang Sehun dan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Chanyeol selama ia pergi.

Hyunah langsung duduk disofa, ia menggenakan gaun merah yang memeluk tubuhnya dan riasan wajahnya sungguh berani. Hyunah adalah wanita yang sempurna, jika Chanyeol yang dulu pasti akan kembali jatuh berlutut dihadapan wanita itu tapi Chanyeol yang sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan hina. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Hyunah, ia masih belum menyadari Sehun yang berdiri di bawah tangga menatap mereka.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Hyunah tersenyum mendengar nada Chanyeol, ia membetulkan posisi duduknya dan membuat payudara bulatnya terpampang jelas.

"Aku akan menjawabnya jika tidak ada penguping disini." Balas Hyunah, menyeringai pada Sehun yang terkejut dan juga Chanyeol yang segera mebalikkan tubuhnya, ia terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun disitu.

Sehun segera membungkuk dan bergegas menuju dapur. Chanyeol ingin sekali mengejar Sehun namun cengkraman Hyunah pada tangannya menghentikannya.

"Hei! Bawakan aku segelas jus jeruk ya!" Teriak Hyunah pada Sehun yang berada di dapur.

"Dia bukan pembantu!" Bentak Chanyeol, ia menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Hyunah. Hyunah hanya terkekeh sebelum meliriknya.

"Lalu, dia apa? Selingkuhanmu?" Balasnya. Ia tertawa melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang terkejut.

"Apa artinya dia bagimu, hum?" Tambahnya. "Apa dia tidak tahu kita bertunangan?"

Sehun membawa minuman untuk Hyunah, namun ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan membuat gelas itu terjatuh dan pecah. Chanyeol yang mendengar suara pecahan dari dapur mengernyit.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sehun?" Teriaknya. Hyunah bangkit dari duduknya, ia menahan Chanyeol agar tidak berdiri.

"Biarkan aku yang mengeceknya, oke?"

Chanyeol hanya terpaku diam disofa, ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak mampu membalas perkataan Hyunah.

Sehun dengan panik segera membersihkan pecahan gelas itu, ia tidak memperdulikan jarinya yang berdarah dan tidak menyadari Hyunah datang menghampirinya. Ia tiba-tiba memekik kesakitan ketika Hyunah dengan sengaja menginjak kakinya dan semakin melukai telapak tangannya.

Sehun tidak menangis, tidak, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Ia segera membereskan kembali kekacauan dan Hyunahpun kembali menemui Chanyeol.

"Jadi, dia yang mengurus rumah ini? Kenapa kamu membiarkan orang tidak becus sepertinya mengurus rumah keluarga Park?" Cerocos Hyunah. Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Hyunah segera bergegas naik. Ia melirik ke arah ruang tengah dimana Chanyeol dan Hyunah duduk bersama, ia melihat Chanyeol begitu tidak nyaman. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tidak berhak menganggu pasangan didepannya ini.

"Kemana kau akan pergi, Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika mendapati Sehun berjalan kepintu. Sehun segera menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka di balik punggungnya.

"Em, Aku akan kerumah Chen." Jawabnya. Ia tidak menunggu jawaban Chanyeol dan langsung bergegas keluar dari rumah itu. Ia tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

.-.

Sehun keluar hanya menggunakan kaos putih tipis dan celana jeans hitam, ia terburu-buru hingga ia lupa membawa mantelnya. Tangannya yang di injak Hyunah semakin membengkak dan kembali mengucurkan darah. Ia dengan menahan rasa nyeri mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Chen.

"Chen? Kamu sekarang dimana?" Tanyanya.

"Aku menemani Xiumin di Jeju. Ada apa, Sehun-ah?" Balasnya cepat. Sehun menghela nafas, nafasnya bergetar, ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi karena merasakan sakit di tangannya.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanu." Balasnya lemah, ia kemudian memutuskan telpon itu dan menatap jalan sekelilingnya, sepertinya ia harus tidur di pinggir jalan sekarang. Dan seakan langit ingin mengejeknya hujanpun turun. Sehun semakin tersenyum dan menengadahkan kepalanya, dunia bahkan membencinya dulu ia kehilangan orangtuanya dan sekarang ia kehilangan orang yang ia cintai.

Hidupnya memang penuh lelucon.

Di lain tempat Chanyeol merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, ia bahkan meninggalkan Hyunah yang marah karena ia menumpahkan jus di sepatunya.

Meskipun hujan tetap turun, Sehun tidak berhenti ia terus berjalan tak tentu arah ia hanya membiarkan kakinya menuntunnya kesuatu tempat. Air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan, ia merasa bersyukur akan hal ini karena tidak akan ada yang tahu ia menangis.

Air hujan itu menyusuri tubuhnya yang kurus dan rapuh itu, bahunya bergetar karena kedinginan dan karena menangis. Ia menatap sendu pada sekelilingnya, begitu banyak pasangan berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan bahagia dibawah hujan sedangkan ia sendiri. Ternyata patah hati itu seperti ini rasanya...

Cinta itu omong kosong!

"Sehun!"

.

.

.-.

Ehmmm... Ini 3 chapter kugabung. Jadi, kalau ada yang aneh tolong maklum. Aku mencoba agar chapter ini nyambung. :D Maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat.


	10. The Sadness

Rosetta Stone's Park Chanyeol

Story by _Du_ Wattpad ([LongFic/ChanHun] Bảo Bối Của Park Chanyeol)

I already ask her permittion to translate this from Vietnamese to Indonesia, please don't plagiarize it. And Enjoy. :)

.-.

 **The Sadness**

.-.

"Sehun!"

Ia mendengar sayup-sayup seseorang memanggilnya, ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terus berjalan dan mengabaikan panggilan itu hingga ia merasakan seseorang menariknya dan didepannya terlintas sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sehun hanya menatap, pandangannya kosong melihat jalanan didepannya. Ia baru saja akan meninggal, ya, bukannya itu hal yang baik? Tidak ada yang peduli padanya bahkan orang yang ia cintai juga tidak memperdulikannya.

Jackson mencengkram bahu Sehun dengan kuat, wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran. Jika ia tidak cepat mengejarnya, mungkin Sehun sudah tergeletak dijalan dengan bersimbah darah. Jackson membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeriksa apakah ia baik-baik saja, dan melihat Jackson yang menyelamatkannya membuat matanya kembali panas. Ia kembali menangis.

Jackson yang memperhatikan Sehun terkejut melihatnya menangis, apa karena lukanya kembali nyeri? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, mata itu menyiratkan kepedihan bukan karena luka fisik tetapi luka batin. Ia meletakan tangannya di pipi Sehun dan mengusap air matanya.

"Aku tidak menangis." Gumam Sehun. Jackson memeluknya dan makin membuatnya menangis.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Balas Jackson, membawa Sehun menuju mobilnya.

.

.-.

.

Selesai mandi, Sehun segera merebahkan dirinya dikasur dan berguling-guling dikasur seperti beruang. Jackson yang menatapnya hanya tertawa dan maklum karena Sehun masih anak-anak, ia baru akan menginjak kelas dua SMA dan kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Ia sudah merawat luka ditangan Sehun sebelum anak itu mandi tadi, lukanya cukup dalam dan ia heran kenapa Sehun bisa kembali hiperaktif seperti ini. Ia mendudukkan diri disamping tubuh Sehun yang terselimuti selimut tebal (macem ulat) dan mencubit hidungnya.

"Mau susu?"

Sehun yang mendengar minuman kesukaannya menatapnya semangat.

"Aku akan menunggu disini ya hyung, hyung ambilkan saja." Kekeh Sehun. Jackson hanya mengangguk kemudian keluar. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang wanita yang berjalan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri. Sehun menatapnya gugup, ia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk dan menatap wanita itu dengan siaga, ia masih trauma dengan apa yang Hyunah lakukan tadi padanya.

"Eh... Jangan takut, aku adik Jackson. Duduklah lagi." Kata wanita itu gugup.

Sehun perlahan mulai kembali duduk dikasurnya.

"Ehm, perkenalkan namaku Yuri." Yuri tersenyum dan Sehun dengan kaku membalas senyumannya. "Omo... Apakah kau kekasih Jackson?" Tanya Yuri tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun kembali kaku karena Yuri mulai mencubiti pipinya. Pipinya semakin merah dan hal itu semakin membuatnya imut.

"Apa kalian sudah pernah berciuman?" Tanyanya lagi, mata Yuri menampilkan kejahilan dan ia juga tertawa. Jackson berdiri didepan kamar melihat interaksi Sehun dengan adiknya, adiknya itu aneh dan pasti menakuti Sehun dengan tingkahnya.

"Yuri, hentikan itu." Kata Jackson, ia membawa segelas susu coklat untuk Sehun.

"Tapi aku kan calon adik iparnya. Aku harus tahu tentang dirinya kan?" Balas Yuri. Jackson menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa bisa jadi serumit ini?

 _(Aku ga bisa menghilangkan adegan ini, maafkan daku.)_

.

.-.

.

Malam itu Sehun kembali seperti dirinya yang biasa, ia bisa tertawa lepas bersama dengan Yuri dan mampu membuatnya melupakan luka ditangannya dan kenangan tentang Chanyeol. Ya, Jackson senang melihat Sehun kembali senang tapi ia sedikit merasa kecewa mendengar nama Chanyeol keluar dari bibir Sehun yang mengigau saat ia tidur. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, pada dasarnya lelaki manis yang tidur didepannya saat ini memang mencintai Chanyeol.

Pagi itu Sehun terbangun dan berkata ingin pulang, ia rindu pada rumahnya dan Jackson hanya menyetujuinya, ia tersenyum melihat Sehun yang mencoba menutupi kesedihannya ia tidak bisa menahan Sehun walaupun ia takut Sehun akan kembali tersakiti tapi sekali lagi ia tekankan, tidak ada yang mengerti seseorang selain orang itu sendiri.

Jackson menurunkan Sehun didepan rumah Chanyeol, Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf karena Jackson jadi terlambat mengikuti rapat di rumah sakit karena mengantarnya. Ia memasuki rumah itu dengan perasaan yang lebih baik dan dengan senyum menghiasi wajah manisnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti dan senyumnya menghilang.

Hyunah dan Chanyeol berciuman di ruang tamu, di depannya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, yang ia tahu hanya ia sulit bernafas, kakinya lemas dan ia rasanya ingin terjatuh jauh. Melihat wajah orang yang disayangi sedekat ini makin membuatnya tersakiti. Bibir itu, bibir yang sering menciumnya dulu sekarang mencium orang lain tepat didepannya.

Ia tersakiti, ya, sangat tersakiti malah tapi ia tidak memiliki hak atau wewenang untuk menentang mereka bercumbu. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang kembali bertemu, dan mereka juga ingin sendiri.

Wajahnya kembali dibasahi air mata, ia mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya sebelum dengan perlahan ia berjalan keluar, meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu.

.

.-.

.

Hyunah menyadari kehadirannya, ia melihat Sehun berdiri terpaku didepan mereka dan ia makin memperdalam ciumannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia ingin mempermainkan Sehun, ia ingin menunjukkan kepada Sehun bahwa Chanyeol adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya.

Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman saat Hyunah mengajaknya duduk diruang tamu, karena biasanya mereka duduk diruang keluarga terlebih lagi wanita itu menciumnya, membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun yang sudah melihat semuanya.

Tadi malam ia merindukan Sehun, ia berusaha menghubungi Chen dan menanyakan keberadaan Sehun padanya tapi ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena Chen sedang berada di pulau Jeju. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun, kemana ia pergi?

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dengan Hyunah, ia mendorong wanita itu yang tersenyum mencemooh padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Bentak Chanyeol, mengusap bibirnya.

"Kau menyukainya kan? Akui saja." Kata Hyuna, menatapnya dengan tatapan mencemooh. Chanyeol mengumpat dan pergi meninggalkan wanita itu. Ia kembali mencoba menelpon ponsel Sehun tapi tidak ada hasil. Ponsel itu tidak dapat dihubungi sejak kemarindan ia bersumpah jika bukan karena dirinya khawatir, gadis itu akan mati ditangannya. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Hyunah dan mencari Sehun ke tempat yang mungkin dikunjunginya. Bisa terjadi apapun pada Sehun, dan ia semakin gila begitu ia tidak mendapati Sehun ditempat yang dicarinya.

Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menemukan Sehun, ia tahu ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Ia harusnya segera mengusir wanita itu, bukannya membiarkan Sehun pergi

"Sehun... Kau dimana?"

Ia duduk dibalik kemudi, penampilannya kacau tidak beda jauh seperti orang gila. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan tempat yang akan Sehun kunjungi saat ini dan ia ingat ia belum mengunjungi makam orang tua Sehun. Ia segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju makan orang tua Sehun dan dengan panik ia segera berlari menuju bagian makamnya, meninggalkan mobilnya terparkir sembarangan dibawah bukit.

Ia berlari menaiki bukit itu untuk mencapai makam orang tua Sehun, ia panik, bagaimana jika Sehun tidak kemari? Kemana lagi ia harus mencarinya? Kekhawatirannya perlahan hilang ketika ia melihat sesosok pria berlutut didepan kedua makam itu. Ia yakin pria itu adalah Sehun, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya dan memang benar jika itu Sehun, tapi ia perlahan mengurangi kecepatan berjalannya ketika mendapati bahu Sehun bergetar dan terdengar isakan yang memilukan hatinya.

"Ma... Pa... Sehun rindur kalian." Gumam Sehun. Ia menyeka air matanya yang terus menerus keluar.

"Aku mencintai seseorang, pa, ma... T-Tapi orang itu ti-tidak mencin-cintaiku... Ra-rasanya sa-sakit..." Isak Sehun. "A-aku ing-ingin ikut kali-kalian..." Tambah Sehun.

Chanyeol yang emndengar isakan Sehun pun terkejut, anggota tubuhnya kaku seketika. Ia tidak berani mendekatinya. Ia yakin Sehun sudah melihat apa yang ia lakukan pada Hyunah tadi, Sehun sudah melihatnya mencium Hyunah. Dan Chanyeol kembali merasa seperti orang jahat, ia kembali menyakiti Sehun lagi dan lagi.

Ia kembali menatap Sehun dan kembali merasakan nyeri didadanya.

 _Seseorang yang berjanji untuk melindungi, memiliki banyak alasan untuk menyakitimu._

.

.-.

.

Aku tahu ini semakin aneh, maafkan aku. :")


	11. The World Also Crying With Me

Rosetta Stone's Park Chanyeol

Story by _Du_ Wattpad ([LongFic/ChanHun] Bảo Bối Của Park Chanyeol)

I already ask her permittion to translate this from Vietnamese to Indonesia, please don't plagiarize it. And Enjoy. :)

.-.

 **The World Also Crying With Me**

.-.

Chanyeol merasa dirinya tidak berguna, ia hanya berdiri disana menatap Sehun yang menangis, ia hanya bisa menatap Sehun yang menderita didepannya. Ia tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya mendekatti Sehun, ia ingin memeluknya, namun seakan ada beban yang membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya untuk mendekati pemuda manis yang sekali lagi menumpahkan air matanya, karenanya.

Ia kembali memikirkan wanita licik yang membuatnya menyakiti Sehun lagi, kenapa ia harus datang kembali ke hidupnya? Hyunah sudah lama pergi dari hidupnya, yah, Sehun sudah menggantikan posisi wanita itu dihatinya. Seorang pria muda dengan tingkah konyol dan polosnya mengobati luka hatinya, membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

Ya, Chanyeol tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Siapa yang harus ia pilih, wanita yang pernah ia cintai atau pria yang sedang menangis karena ia melukainya. Ia mengabaikan pemikiran lain, sekarang ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dunia ikut menangis bersama pria muda didepannya itu.

Ia menggerakkan kakinya, ia berlari kearah Sehun. Ia tahu siapa yang memiliki hatinya, ia tahu siapa yang ia cintai. Ia mencintai pria bodoh bernama Oh Sehun yang berulang kali ia sakiti. Ia memeluk Sehun dari belakang, ia menopangkan dagunya dibahu sempit yang bergetar itu.

Sehun terkejut merasakan seseorang memeluknya, aroma mint langsung melingkupi indra penciumannya dan ia mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya. Ia ingin sekali membalikkan tubuhnya, ya, ia ingin melihat seseorang yang memeluknya tapi ia takut jika ia membalikkan tubuhnya sosok itu hilang darinya.

"Hunnie..." Suara berat Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Sehun tegang dalam pelukannya. Ia seketika takut jika Sehun menolaknya, ia takut Sehun akan membencinya. Tapi lain halnya dengan apa yang dirasakan Sehun, Sehun tidak mempercayai apa yang telinganya dengar. Ia tidak mempercayai apa yang Chanyeol katakan, Sehun merasa Chanyeol hanya mengucapkan itu karena merasa kasihan padanya. Sehun sudah melihat semuanya tadi dan apa yang Chanyeol katakan membuatnya kembali tersakiti.

Perlahan Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, tangan besar dan hangat itu melingkupi pipinya yang basah. Chanyeol bisa melihat seberapa terluka Sehun karena tingkahnya dan ia merasa semakin bersalah.

"Sehun, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol putus asa.

Sehun merasakan kehangatan yang Chanyeol berikan pada kedua pipinya, ia terkejut. Ini tidak benar, Chanyeol mengatakan cinta padanya. Dan Chanyeol membawanya dalam pelukan hangatnya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya.

"Aku mencintaumu, Hun. Sungguh." Chanyeol membungkukkan kepalanya, mengunci bibir merah Sehun yang bergetar dalam ciuman manis.

 _Aku, Park Chanyeol, mencintaimu Oh Sehun. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu._

.

.-.

.

Chanyeol membawa Sehun pulang dan ia tidak melihat keberadaan Hyunah dirumahnya dan itu hal bagus baginya. Ia sudah lelah menghadapi tingkah wanita itu. Butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Sehun mau pulang bersamanya, Sehun bisa menjadi sosok yang keras kepala melebihi dirinya tapi ia memakluminya karena memang ini salahnya.

"Chanyeol, aku lapar." Ia mendengar rengekan Sehun (sebenarnya Sehun tidak merengek hanya Chanyeol saja yang telinganya bermasalah).

"Duduklah, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan."

Sehun mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan. Ia bahagia, panggil ia pria gampangan atau labil karena dengan mudahnya memaafkan Chanyeol tapi sekali lagi, cinta itu buta dan Sehun adalah korbannya. Selain itu siapa yang tidak bahagia jika ada seorang pria tampan memasak untukmu? Tidak ada kan?

Setelah mereka makan, Chanyeol kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya dan menyebabkan Sehun harus bermain sendiri. Chanyeol ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun tapi apalah dayanya, ia sudah membolos dua hari dari tugasnya. Sehun duduk berselonjor di kasur dan meperhatikan tangan Chanyeol yang bergerak cepat di atas keyboard. Sehun bosan tapi ia juga tidak ingin mengganggu Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol, walaupun ia tangannya tidak berhenti mengetik, matanya seringkali melirik Sehun, memperhatikan bayinya yang berselonjor di kasur dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang imut itu.

Tiba-tiba Sehun melompat turun dari kasurnya dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya, Chanyeol menatap bingung, ia mendengar kegaduhan di dapur dan membuatnya sedikit panik, ia baru saja akan menyusul Sehun ketika ia mencium aroma coklat panas dan benar Sehun kembali memasuki kamarnya sambil membawa secangkir susu coklat. Sehun mendekatinya dan meletakan segelas susu coklat itu.

"Minumlah hyung." Kata Sehun dan Chanyeol meminum coklat itu hingga habis setengah.

"Apa lezat, hyung?" Tanya Sehun, menatapnya dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya.

"Kau ingin tahu? Cicipi saja." Balas Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk dan hendak mengambil gelas itu ketika Chanyeol menariknya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Sehun panik, ia mencengkram bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meminum kembali susu coklat itu dan menempelkan bibirnya pada Sehun. Ia menarik dagu Sehun dan membagi susu coklat itu dengan Sehun.

Kedua lidah itu saling bertaut, lidah Chanyeol membelai lidah Sehun dan terdengar suara kecipak saliva mereka yang bercampur. Tangan Chanyeol memasuki baju Sehun, menyentuh kulit putihnya dan memberikan kenikmatan padanya. Ia menmisahkan bibir mereka dan seutas tali saliva menghubungkan mereka.

"Bagaimana, lezat?" Kata Chanyeol parau. Sehun menunduk malu dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sehun, ia menjilat dan menghisapnya menyebabkan bercak merah di leher jenjang dan putih itu. Nafas Sehun tercekap, ia tidak menolak perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Ia mencengkram erat pundak Chanyeol, merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sehun dan segera menggendongnya menuju kasur, meninggalkan kerjaan kantornya dan buru-buru melepaskan pakaiannya dan juga pakaian Sehun, ia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menikmati Sehun, menunjukkan Sehun betapa besar cintanya padanya. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya melihat tubuh polos Sehun didepannya, dada putih Sehun yang dihiasi puting merah muda menggoda itu mengundangnya untuk mencium dan merasakannya.

"Ahn... Ch-Chan~..." Desahan Sehun semakin membuat Chanyeol bersemangat, ia kembali menjilat dan menghisap puting Sehun dengan gemas.

"Ch-Chan... Hmm..." Chanyeol kembali menghisap puting kiri Sehun, ia membiarkan tangan lainnya menyentuh dan mempermainkan puting kanan Sehun. Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya merasakan kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Chanyeol menghentikkan kegiatanya dan duduk di antara selangkangan Sehun, ia melebarkan selangkangan Sehun dan tersenyum melihat penis Sehun menegang.

"Sepertinya _little_ Sehunnie tidak bisa menahannya, hum?" Tanya Chanyeol, tersenyum jahil pada Sehun yang memerah padam.

Ia mendekati penis Sehun dan tanpa ragu mulai memanjakannya, ia menghisap kuat dan menjilat sekitar kepala penis Sehun dan membuat pria manis dibawahnya mengejang menahan nikmat.

"Chanh... Ak-aku ingin samp-ahhh..." Desah Sehun ketika ia klimaks didalam mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyeka bibirnya, ia mengelus anus Sehun dan mulai mempermainkannya. Sehun mengira Chanyeol akan memasukkan jarinya dan mempersiapkannya tapi yang ia dapati adalah Chanyeol berdiri dan menduduki kursi kerjanya yang dihadapkan padanya.

"A-apa, kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Sehun, matanya tidak fokus karena ia baru saja merasakan klimaksnya.

"Persiapkan dirimu sendiri." Perintah Chanyeol, ia duduk dan menatap Sehun dengan intense. Sehun yang mendengar permintaan Chanyeol semakin memerah namun ia tetap melakukan seperti yang dinginkan Chanyeol.

Sehun membasahi jarinya dengan salivanya sendiri dan perlahan memasukan jarinya pada anusnya, mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk menerima Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang duduk dikursi dan memperhatikan Sehun yang mempersiapkan dirinya menelan ludahnya. Sehun terlihat begitu seksi saat bermasturbasi. Dan Sehun tidak mengira jika bermasturbasi didepan orang bisa senikmat ini.

"Akh... Ch-Chan..." Desah Sehun. Sekarang sudah ada tiga jari didalamnya yang ia keluar masukan dengan cepat. Ia melepaskan jarinya yang basah oleh lendirnya. Ia menunggingkan tubuhnya dan dengan tatapan sayu menatap Chanyeol yang duduk.

"Ah... Ch-Chan... Aku membutuhkanmu..." Desah Sehun, menggoyangkan pantatnya pada Chanyeol.

Dua kata itu cukup membuat Chanyeol terangsang, ia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi. Ia mencengkram pinggul Sehun dan dengan perlahan memasukkan penisnya yang sudah tegang kedalam anus Sehun yang merah merona.

"Akhh... I-Ini nikmat, Chann..." Desah Sehun. Ia bisa merasakan penis besar Chanyeol memenuho setiap jengkal rektumnya.

"Si-Sial... Kau sangat nikmat, Hun." Geram Chanyeol, ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Desahan Sehun memenuhi kamar mereka dan Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Sehun tanpa melepas tautan mereka, ia membungkuk dan mencium Sehun.

"Kenapa kamu sangat ketat, istriku?" Chanyeol bergumam dan mengelus pipi Sehun, ia masih mengeluar masukkan penisnya didalam Sehun.

"A-Aku ingin kau mengandung anakku, Hun..." Tambah Chanyeol, ia mengelus perut rata Sehun. "Lahirkan mereka nanti, Hunh~"

Sehun mendengar gumaman Chanyeol dan ia tersenyum. Ia semakin mengetatkan rektumnya.

"Uhm~ Biarkan aku mengandung anakmu, Chan~" Balas Sehun.

Mereka berdua semakin bergerak dengan liar, mata Sehun terpejam rapat ketika merasakan cairan sperma Chanyeol memenuhinya dan ia juga mencapai klimaksnya.

Mereka saling menatap sebelum Sehun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan menariknya mendekat, membawanya dalam ciuman malas yang bergairah.

"A-Aku ingin lagi, hyung~" Bisik Sehun ketika ia melepaskan ciuman mereka. Chanyeol yang mendengar permintaan Sehun menyeringai, ia kembali membawa Sehun dalam ciuman panasnya.

"Jangan menyesal, Hunnie. Aku akan membawamu ke langit ketujuh." Balas Chanyeol dan mereka melakukannya malam itu, entah berapa ronde yang mereka lakukan yang pasti Sehun tertidur dipelukan Chanyeol sekitar pukul tiga pagi dan Chanyeol tertidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang memerah.

.

.-.

.

Tada... Hehehehe... Aku ga tahu harus ngomong apa. Hope you like it!


	12. Hell

Rosetta Stone's Park Chanyeol

Story by _Du_ Wattpad ([LongFic/ChanHun] Bảo Bối Của Park Chanyeol)

I already ask her permittion to translate this from Vietnamese to Indonesia, please don't plagiarize it. And Enjoy. :)

.-.

 **Hell is not the Scariest Place.**

.-.

Pagi itu Sehun terbangun dengan bagian bawah yang terasa nyeri. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu semangat untuk melakukannya hingga ia lupa konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung ke esokan harinya. Sehun mencoba dengan perlahan menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur, ia ingin ke kamar mandi tapi rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan membuatnya kembali terjatuh ke tempat duduk saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri.

Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang mempersiapkan sarapan di dapur mendengar suara terjatuh dari kamar mereka dan dengan khawatir ia segera berlari ke kamar. Ia membuka pintu kamar mereka dan mendapati Sehun yang terduduk dilantai sedanngmenangis.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya saat melihat betapa lucunya Sehun yang terduduk dilantai tapi ia langsung menolongnya saat mendengar isakan Sehun lagi. Jika ia tetap tertawa bisa dipastikan Sehun akan marah dan melarangnya untuk menyentuhnya, dan itu sangat sulit bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menghampiri Sehun dan menggendongnya, ia mendudukan Sehun dikasur dan mengusap air matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Sehun menatapnya jengkel dengan mata berair, ia masih bertanya? Siapa memangnya yang membuatnya seperti ini?

Chanyeol tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sehun, yang benar saja, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kejadian tadi malam dimana ia merasaka tubuh Sehun dibawahnya? Ia hanya ingin menggoda Sehunnya.

"Kalau kamu mau pergi ke suatu tempat, kan tinggal bilang. Aku akan membantumu." Chanyeol tersenyum tampan pada Sehun.

"Uhm... Kamu tidak kembali kebawah?" Tanya Sehun, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, istriku sedang membutuhkan bantuanku saat ini." Jawab Chanyeol tetap tersenyum. Sehun menekuk wajahnya, telinganya memerah, dan ia memukul dada Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai pria mesum seperti ini?

"Kamu ingin pergi ke kamar mandi?" Sehun medengar pertanyaan Chanyeol dan ia mengangguk. Chanyeol dengan sayang mengusap kepalanya dan menggendongnya menuju ke kamar mandi. Dan Sehun dengan malu-malu segera meraih celananya untuk menutupi area kelaminnya.

"Keluarlah..." Gumam Sehun saat Chanyeol mendudukkanya di WC.

"Yakin kamu tidak ingin kutemani?" Goda Chanyeol lagi. Sehun cemberut dan mendorong Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu diluar ya." Tambah Chanyeol, mencubit pelan pipi Sehun.

.

.-.

.

"Hyung, kita jadi ke pantai?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka sarapan.

"Jadi, makanya cepat habiskan sarapanmu." Balas Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum senang, sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi pantai. Hari ini ia harus ke pantai, tidak peduli jika bokongnya masih sakit, karena ada Chanyeol yang akan membantunya.

Mereka segera menghabiskan sarapan mereka dan mempersiapkan keperluan berpergian mereka walaupun lebih banyak Chanyeol yang bekerja karena Sehun masih merasa kesakitan saat bergerak.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di mobil dengan Sehun yang melihat antusias pada pemandangan diluar jendela mobil. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketertarikan dan rasa penasaran yang tinggi karena ini pertama kalinya melewati jalan ini. Chanyeol meliriknya beberapa kali sebelum mendesah dan menepikan mobilnya. Sehun yang menyadari itu menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Kenapa menepikan mobiln-" Sebelum ia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, ia merasakan bibir tebal Chanyeol menciumnya. Mereka terlibat ciuman panas saat Sehun mulai terlena dengan sapuan lidah Chanyeol dibibir tipisnya. Lidah mereka saling melilit satu sama lain sampai akhirnya mereka kehabis nafas dan melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Jangan pernah membangunkan serigala lagi, hum, _baby_. Jangan membuatku kehilangan fokus, oke?" Gumam Chanyeol, masih dengan tangan yang berada ditengkuk Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah, ia sebenarnya tidak mengetahui penyebab Chanyeol mengatakan itu, tapi ia mengerti dampaknya.

"Oh ya, jangan merayu orang lain. Jangan mendekati orang lain tanpa sepengetahuanku, oke?" Sehun kembali mengangguk patuh.

"Sekarang pergilah tidur, perjalanan kita masih panjang. Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti." Kata Chanyeol, ia kembali mengecup bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Dengan Chanyeol yang masih berusaha menenangkan serigala dalam dirinya.

 _Aku tidak sabar untuk nanti malam._

.

.-.

.

Setelah menempu perjalanan panjang akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di tepi pantai. Chanyeol nampak meregangkan tubuhnya sedangkan Sehun masih tertidur. Chanyeol mendesah pelan, lega akhirnya ia bisa meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena menyetir, ia melirik Sehun dan mengusap lembut wajah manis itu. Tangannya perlahan menyusuri mata Sehun yang masih tertutup, mata itu bisa membuatnya terlena saat terbuka, hidungnya yang mancung dan mungil, pipinya yang lembut dan agak _chubby_ juga bibir merah tipis yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan, sampai tuapun ia pasti tetap akan menyukai bibir itu, bibir yang selalu terasa manis setiap diciumnya.

"Nyonya Park, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya sebelum ia membukanya dan menatap keluar jendela, pandangannya masih kosong dan ia nampak linglung.

"Dia... Tampan."

Wajah Chanyeol yang tadinya sumringah tiba-tiba suram, alisnya menyatu dan ia menatap Sehun jengkel.

 _Bagaimana bisa ia menyebut orang lain tampan sedangkan seorang jelmaan dewa yang tidak kalah tampan sedang berada didepannya? Berani sekali kau memimpikan orang lain, Sehun!_

Chanyeol mengguncangkan bahu Sehun untuk membuatnya terbangun sempurna.

"Ayo bangun! Buka matamu dengan lebar supaya kamu bisa melihat siapa yang sebenarnya tampan itu!" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Eh... Sayang..." Gumam Sehun, ia mengusap matanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia tidak bisa terlalu lama marah pada Sehun ketika ia nampak begitu imut dan polos seperti saat ini. Ia akhirnya mengalah dan menunjuk ke arah laut, membuat Sehun mengikuti arah jarinya dan terpekik senang. Sehun segera melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Chanyeol dan segera menerjang laut. Ia tidak peduli jika pakaian dan sepatunya basah, ia hanya terlalu senang akhirnya ia bisa mengunjungi laut. Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun begitu bersemangat seketika itu merasa ngeri dan terkejut, Sehun menerjang laut tanpa pengaman, bahkan sekarang air laut sudah mencapai pinggang pria manis itu. Dengan segera ia keluar dari mobil dan berlari menyusul Sehun, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Apa yang kamu lakuka, hah? Kau tidak takut terbawa arus, huh?" Tanya Chanyeol, memeluk erat Sehun dari belakang.

Berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol yang khawatir, Sehun malah tertawa, tangannya meraih tangan Chanyeol yang berada di perutnya dan menepuknya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol, ia semakin merasa aman dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kita sudah basah." Dengan gembira Sehun mengatakan yang melihat seberapa bahagia Sehunnya hanya tersenyum dan mengecup kepalanya. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua mendengar suara lain dari belakang mereka.

"Kita tidak disini untuk melihat kemesraan kalian, oke?" Teriak Chen. Sehun dan Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Chen berada disana bersama Xiumin, Jackson dan Yuri. Sehun yang melihat orang yang dikenalnya tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke arah mereka lagi-lagi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sebelum berjalan menyusulnya.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga, ayo kita ke hotel dan beristirahat. Nanti malam kita makan malam bersama, oke?" Kata Jackson.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi kehotel dulu kalau begitu. Ayo Hunnie, kita kehotel dulu." Ajak Chanyeol, menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Baiklah... Sampai ketemu nanti malam semua!" Ucap Sehun melambai pada mereka dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol menuju hotel.

.

.-.

.

Ke enam orng itu duduk di sebuah restoran _seafood_ yang terkenal di daerah itu. Sehun, Chen, dan Yuri nampak paling bersemangat memakan makan malam kali ini. Ada berbagai macam menu dimeja itu mulai dar udang, kerang, cumi-cumi,bahkan gurita. Para tamu lain menatap mereka dengan terkejut karena mereka berenam nampak seperti orang yang tengah kelaparan terutama pada 'dua' orang wanita cantik di meja itu. Mereka berenam terlalu menikmati makan malam mereka hingga mereka tidak menyadari seorang wanita yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka menatap mereka dengan benci, terutama pada Sehun.

Mereka akhirnya mengakhiri makan malam ini dengan Xiumin yang menatap sedih pada dompetnya yang kosong. Ia melirik jengkel pada Chen yang sedang duduk bersandar dan menepuk perutnya yang kenyang.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Xiumin sayang..." Goda Chen, meliriknya.

"Dasar rakus." Balas Xiumin, menutup dompetnya dan segera bangkit berdiri. Chen menyusulnya dan dengan santainya memeluk bahu Xiumin. Chanyeol, Sehun, Jackson dan Yuripun segera mengikuti mereka berdua untuk bangkit dan kembali menuju hotel. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita dengan santainya berjalan di antara mereka, tepatnya di antara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam, semua." Sapa wanita itu.

Mereka semua menatapnya, Hyunah.

Wanita itu memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan dengan sengaja mendorong Sehun hingga Sehun harus dibantu Jackson agar tidak terjatuh. Yuri yang melihat itu mulai jengkel, ia ingin sekali menarik wanita itu tapi ia harus sabar atau Sehun akan terkena imbasnya. Yuri berjalan mendekati Hyunah dan menyodorkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Hyunah.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Hyunah. Apa kabar? Kau tetap tidak berubah ya, dasar tidak tahu diri." Sindir Yuri. Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukan Hyunah dari tangannya dan menggandeng Sehun. Mereka berenam kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hyunah yang menatap mereka dengan amarah.

.

.-.

.

Sesampainya di hotel, Sehun segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelahnya ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam, membiarkan Chanyeol untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sehun duduk bersila di tengah kasurnya dan menunggu Chanyeol untuk selesai mandi sebelum tidur bersama. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya hendak bermain dengan ponselnya namun berhenti ketika ponselnya itu bergetar. Ia menatap ponselnya bingung, tidak semua orang mengetahui nomor ponselnya selain Chanyeol dan beberapa temannya, terlebih lagi ini bukanlah nomer yang ia kenal.

 _Dari : +823xxxxxxx90_

 _Jika kau ingin tahu penyebab kematian orang tuamu, pergilah kepantai. Sendirian._

Sehun mematung, penyebab kematian orang tuanya? Bukannya karena kecelakaan lalu lintas? Penyebab apa lagi ini?

Sehun menatap ragu pada ponselnya, ia ragu harus mempercayainya atau tidak. Ia juga menatap kearah kamar mandi dimana Chanyeol masih belum menyelesaikan ritualnya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya, ia memutuskan untuk menemui siapapun itu yang mengiriminya pesan.

Tidak beberapa lama setelahnya Chanyeol keluar dengan rambut basah dan tidak mendapati Sehun dikamarnya. Ia hanya menggeleng, berpikir jika Sehun kembali menghabiskan waktu dengan Yuri dan Chen.

Seharusnya... Ia tidak terlalu percaya seperti itu.

.

.-.

.

Sehun berjalan sendiri menyusuri pantai malam itu, ia tetap menggenggam ponselnya dan menunggu pesan dari pengirim tak bernama itu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan ia segera mengeceknya.

 _Dari : +823xxxxxxx90_

 _Jalan terus saja, cari rumah bercat putih dan masuklah. Temui aku dirumah itu._

Sehun mengikuti arahan dari pesan tersebut dengan patuh. Ia menemukan rumah itu dan memasukinya, ia mendudukkan diri di sofa yang berada dirumah itu dan menunggu seseorang yang mengirimnya pesan itu. Yang tidak lain adalah Hyunah.

Melihat Hyunah keluar dari salah satu kamar dirumah itu membuat Sehun terkejut dan bangkit. Ia perlahan berjalan mundur, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan mudahnya percaya pada pesan yang dikirimkan padanya.

"K-Ka-Kau..."

Hyunah menyeringai padanya.

"Ya. Aku."

Hyunah berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Sehun sebelum mencengkramnya.

"Kau tahu, Sehunie? Penyebab kematian orang tuamu... adalah dirimu sendiri." Bisik Hyunah. Mata Sehun membelalak, ia sungguh terkejut.

"A-Aku?"

"Ya! Karena kau mendekati Chanyeol dan membuatnya perlahan menjauhiku!" Bentak Hyunah. Sehun tetap terdiam. "Kau pikir orangtuamu meninggal karena kecelakaan? Janganlah terlalu naif... Bagaimana bisa kecelakaan mobil dan sepeda motor menyebabkan kedua orang tuamu mati?"

Mendengar perkataan Hyunah Sehun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja dalam kecelakaan itu aku sedikit melakukan sesuatu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya aku saja..."

Sehun menatap bingung pada Hyunah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun. Hyunah tertawa nyaring sebelum kembali menatap Sehun.

"Apa kau pikir Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya?" Tanya Hyunah, tersenyum mengejek pada Sehun. Sehun yang mendengarnya menyebutkan nama Chanyeol menatapnya terkejut.

"C-Ch-Chanyeol tahu?" Bisiknya. Mendengar semua yang diucapkan Hyunah kembali membuka luka dihatinya. Ia tidak percaya, Chanyeol, orang yang dekat dengannya mengetahui penyebab- tidak, Chanyeol juga ambil ahli dalam kejadian yang merengut kedua orang tuanya. Air mata mulai menuruni pipi putih nan mulus itu dan Hyunah hanya mampu menyeringai sebelum menyuruh beberapa bawahannya untuk membereskan masalahnya.

.

.-.

.

Sudah pukul 11 malam dan Sehun masih belum kembali. Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar hotelnya. Ia sudah menelpon Chen dan Yuri untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sehun tapi mereka berdua tidak sedang bersamanya. Ia terus menelpon Sehun tapi tidak juga di angkat, dan kali ini Chanyeol menyesali tindakannya yang tidak langsung mencari Sehun sesaat ketika ia tidak melihat pria manis itu lagi.

.-.

Sudah seminggu berlalu tapi Sehun tidak juga ditemukan, Chanyeol sudah nyaris gila karena usahanya untuk mencari Sehun tidaklah menunjukan hasil. Ia tidak tidur, tidak juga makan. Dia melakukan kegiatan yang sama setiap harinya, mengurung diri dikamar setiap malam. Tidak ada Sehun disisinya membuatnya tidak mampu menjalani hidupnya dengan baik.

Ia merasa tubuhnya semakin ringan, matanya menghasilkan kantung mata dan perlahan air mata turun membasahi wajahnya yang pucat dan tirus itu. Ia sedang berada dikamarnya dan Sehun, kamar yang sebelumnya penuh dan tawa Sehun kini penuh dengan isakan tangisnya.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia dengan segera mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum ceria, mengharapkan kehadiran Sehun namun naas ia hanya melihat Chen, Xiumin, Jackson dan Yuri yang menatapnya prihatin.

"Tidak ada Sehun?" Tanyanya dengan suara jelas. Ke empat orang itu saling menatap satu sama lain, wajah mereka terlihat gusar dan akhirnya Yuri memutuskan untuk berjalan maju dan memeluknya. Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan melirik Yuri yang memeluknya sebelum menatap Yuri ketika gadis itu melepas pelukannya.

"Chanyeol, kau harus tenang..." Ucap Yuri dengan lembut. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap bingung pada Yuri. Tenang? Untuk apa aku tenang?

"Pagi ini, tim kepolisian mengatakan bahwa mereka menemukan mayat... Dan setelah di otopsi, mayat itu mirip dengan-"

Belum selesai Yuri menyampaikan perkataannya Chanyeol sudah mencengkram bahunya dan menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

"Katakan kalau itu bukan Sehun! KATAKAN!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Ma-Mayat itu mirip dengan Sehun." Sambung Yuri. Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari bahu Yuri. Sehunnya... Sehunnya sudah meninggal. Setelah seminggu hilang dan sekarang Sehunnya akan hilang untuk selamanya. Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin.

Chanyeol kembali mencengkram bahu Yuri dan menatapnya sambil menangis. Ya, ia menangis untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menangis di depan seseorang.

"K-Ka-katakan kalau kau b-berbohong, Yuri-ah..." Bisik Chanyeol di sela isakannya. Yuri hanya mampu menggeleng dan memeluk Chanyeol. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol, ia juga merasa sangat kehilangan. Chanyeol berteriak dan memberontak, ia mendorong Yuri dan mulai menghancurkan segala perabotan dikamar itu sebelum Jackson menyuntikkannya obat penenang dan membuatnya tertidur.

Dalam tidurnya ia selalu menggumamkan nama Sehun dan tidak hentinya menangis. Ya, Sehun telah meninggal, dan kematiannya masih penuh dengan misteri.

 _Tempat yang paling menakutkan bukanlah neraka, melainkan tempat dimana kau tidak ada di sampingku, Oh Sehun._

.-.

Semakin absurd, kan? Aku juga merasa begitu kok.


	13. Finally I Find You

Rosetta Stone's Park Chanyeol

Story by _Du_ Wattpad ([LongFic/ChanHun] Bảo Bối Của Park Chanyeol)

I already ask her permittion to translate this from Vietnamese to Indonesia, please don't plagiarize it. And Enjoy. :)

.-.

.

Chanyeol meregangkan tubuhnya, ia meraba-raba sampingnya, berharap menemukan seseorang yang selalu menemani tidurnya tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak merasakan keberadaan seseorang itu, Chanyeol segera membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tidur untuk mencari seseorang itu. Ia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa dan mendapati Sehun sedang sibuk membuat sarapan didapur. Ia memelankan langkahnya, ia sungguh ingin memeluk Sehun dengan erat tapi ia urungkan niatnya ketika ia tak mampu menyentuh Sehun.

Chanyeol ketakutan. Ia takut Sehun dihadapannya adalah sebuah halusinasi. Ia mencoba memanggil Sehun namun Sehun tidak meresponnya, ia bahkan berusaha menyentuhnya tapi tidak bisa – seakan ada pembatas transparan di antara mereka berdua.

Sakit dan panik adalah hal yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini, jantungnya terasa di remas, ia kesulitan bernafas dan perlahan ia terjatuh.

"SEHUN!"

Chanyeol berteriak, ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ternyata semua yang ia lihat tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Sehunnya sudah tidak ada bersamanya lagi. Air mata tidak mampu ditahannya, Park Chanyeol yang dingin dan tegas tidak pernah mengekspresikan emosinya tapi itu dulu sebelum ia bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, pria cantik yang mampu membuatnya tertawa, membuatnya menikmati hidup, membuatnya berlajar untuk mencintai dan juga kehilangan.

Tidak, tanpa Sehun hidup Chanyeol tidaklah berarti lagi. Tanpa Sehun, hari-hari yang ia alami terasa kosong dan hampa. Sehun hanyalah terlalu berharga untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

 _Ting tong_

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya, ia tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini, cukup teman terdekatnya saja yang melihat keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Ia turun kelantai satu dan membuka pintu rumahnya, begitu pintu terbuka wajahnya langsung menunjukkan raut jijik.

"Apa maumu?!"

Didepannya, Hyunah tersenyum dengan membawa banyak kantung makanan.

"Aku datang hanya untuk memberimu makanan ini, Yeol." Balas Hyunah, mengangkat bungkusan makanan ditangannya.

"Kau tahu, Sehun sudah meninggal." Gumam Chanyeol, Hyunah yang berhasil masuk kedalam rumahnya langsung terduduk.

"Siapa yang bilang?" Tanyanya santai, masih mempersiapkan makanan untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol memperhatikan Hyunah dengan pandangan jijik, ia yakin tersangka dibalik hilangnya Sehun adalah wanita licik yang saat ini duduk disofanya dan mempersiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk, hah?" Bentak Chanyeol. Hyunah menghentikan kegiatannya sebelum menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya mempersiapkan sarapanmu." Balas Hyunah, entah mengapa ia merasa takut ketika Chanyeol membentaknya. Ia tidak pernah melihat sisi Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Keluar." Gumam Chanyeol. Ia menunduk, masih berdiri disamping pintu yang terbuka.

"T-Tapi-"

"Aku bilang KELUAR!" Bentak Chanyeol, membuat Hyunah dengan cepat bangkit dan meninggalkannya. Ia marah, wanita itu marah karena ia tidak mampu membuat Chanyeol berubah pikiran, tapi ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun kali ini. Chanyeol yang baru ditinggal Hyunah segera membereskan makanan yang dibelika oleh wanita itu sebelum membuangnya. Sebut dia apapun, ia hanya mencoba melindungi diri dari segala kemungkinan yang telah dilakukan wanita itu terhadap makanannya.

.

.-.

.

Didalam sebuah kamar berwarna putih, seorang pria cantik terlihat tertidur pulas. Pintu kamarnya perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria yang membawa baskom air, pria itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping pria cantik yang tertidur itu dan mengusapkan handuk basah diwajahnya dengan perlahan.

"C-Chanyeol... Chanyeol..." Gumam pria cantik itu. Pria yang membersihkan wajahnya hanya mampu menghela nafas, sudah seminggu sejak ia menemukan pria cantik ini namun hingga kini ia tidak kunjung sadar dan selalu menggumamkan 'Chanyeol'.

Mengingat bagaimana ia menemukan tubuh pria cantik ini penuh dengan luka dan juga matanya yang mengeluarkan darah di tepi hutan, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada pria ini jika ia tidak pergi ke hutan saat itu, mungkin pria ini sudah mati dimakan hewan buas.

Ia dengan lembut mengusap tulang pipi pria cantik itu, tangannya, dan juga luka ditubuhnya yang sudah mengering. Ia hanya mampu mengobati luka ditubuhnya, ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa terhadap mata pria cantik itu, ia hidup jauh dari Seoul ia hanya mampu meminta tolong pada dokter desa.

Ia terkejut mendapati pergerakan kecil dari tangan pria cantik disampingnya, matanya yang sudah menutup selama seminggu itu perlahan terbuka. Pria cantik itu membuka matanya dan ia segera meronta panik.

"Tenanglah." Kata pria itu, menggenggam tangan pria cantik itu. Pria cantik itu segera menolehkan kepalanya menghadapanya.

"Di-Dimana aku? Apakah sekarang malam? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat apapun?!"

"Matamu mengalami buta sementara, tapi aku akan tetap mencoba membantumu."

"..." Pria cantik itu terdiam, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Luhan, siapa namamu?" Tanya pria itu, Luhan, ia mengamati ekspresi pria cantik itu yang mengerutkan dahinya dan menggeleng.

"Namaku? Siapa namaku?" Tanya pria cantik itu. Nafas Luhan sedikit tercekat, pria cantik dihadapannya melupakan identitas dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, siapa Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Pria cantik itu menggeleng, ia tidak mengingat apapun. Tapi untuk satu alasan, mendengar nama 'Chanyeol' disebut membuat hatinya merasa sakit.

"Siapa Chanyeol?" Tanya pria cantik itu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau selalu menggigaukannya." Jawab Luhan. Luhan menghela nafas sebelum menepuk bahu pria cantik itu. "Katakan, kalau kau melupakan namamu, setidaknya bisakah kau memikirkan nama yang cocok untukmu sendiri?"

Pria cantik itu terdiam sebentar, "Sh- Shixun?" pria cantik itu menatap ke arah Luhan.

"Baiklah, Shixun, salam kenal." Balas Luhan.

.

.-.

.

Shixun mampu beradaptasi dengan kehidupan barunya. Setiap hari ia akan bersama dengan Luhan, tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya. Contohnya saja setiap dekat dengan Luhan ia selalu merasa mual, terkadang ia ingin memakan makanan asam, dan nafsu makannya juga semakin tinggi.

Luhan, yang juga merupakan mantri (bidan pria) didesa itu dapat dengan mudah mengerti keadaan Shixun. Walaupun pada awalnya ia ragu tapi sekarang ia sangat yakin jika Shixun sedang hamil. Yang menjadi tanda tanya saat ini adalah, siapakah ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Shixun?

Luhan menatap Shixun yang duduk dihadapannya, pria ini begitu cantik dan menggemaskan. Walaupun Shixun tidak mengatakan apapun, ia mampu melihat seberapa sedih dan tragisnya hidupnya dari sorot matanya yang telah redup itu.

"Shixun." Panggilnya lembut. Shixun yang duduk di depannya menoleh menanggapi panggilannya. Luhan menelan ludah gugup, ia tidak ingin Shixun untuk terkejut dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Xiao Hun... Kau hamil." Shixun yang awalnya menunjukkan senyum dibibirnya perlahan hilang, ia bagaikan disambar petir. Ia tidak habis pikir, ia masih belum mengingat jati dirinya, lalu bagaimana dengan ayah dari bayinya? Disatu sisi ia takut, di sisi lain ia merasa bahagia karena ia telah menjadi seorang ibu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu mencari keluargamu." Hibur Luhan, menepuk bahu Shixun.

.

.-.

.

Ke esokan harinya Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul dengan Shixun untuk kontrol perkembangan penglihatannya dan juga memeriksa keadaan kandungannya, mereka berdua berangkat pagi sekali karena waktu perjalan yang dibutuhkan adalah empat jam. Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan beristirahat didekat sebuah supermarket. Luhan meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena menyetir tadi dan membangunkan Shixun yang tertidur selama perjalanan.

"Hei, Xiao Xun, bangun. Ayo kita turun untuk beli minum dan cemilan." Ucap Luhan lembut, menepuk pipi Shixun yang semakin berisi. Shixun melenguh sebelum mengerjapkan matanya.

"Baik, hyung." Gumam Shixun. Luhan segera keluar dari mobil dan membantu Shixun keluar dari mobilnya. Mereka berdua memasuki minimarket yang lumayan sepi, karena memang saat ini masih terlalu pagi dan Luhan membiarkan Shixun berjalan di bagian minuman, ia memperhatikan tindakan Shixun.

"Hyung, mau minum apa?" Tanya Shixun, tangannya meraba-raba minuman didepannya. Luhan tersenyum sebelum mengambil minumannya dan menggiring Shixun untuk duduk di kursi minimarket itu.

"Ini, hyung pilih ini. Kau juga minum ya, hyung ke toilet sebentar. Kamu jangan kemana-mana, oke?" Ucap Luhan, mengelus kepala Shixun. Shixun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baik, hyung. Hyung juga jangan lama-lama ya." Balas Shixun.

"Ya. Hyung tidak akan lama." Ucap Luhan sebelum pergi ke bagian belakang minimarket.

.

.-.

.

Chanyeol menatap resah pada kertas laporan di tangannya, segala pencarian yang ia lakukan untuk menemukan Sehun masih belum membuahkan hasil. Pemeriksaan terhadap Hyunah pun belum juga selesai. Ia menghela nafas sebelum melempar kertas itu dimejanya dan beranjak keluar dari kantornya. Ia butuh kopi, ya, ia sangat butuh kopi untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya.

Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju minimarket yang tidak jauh dari kantornya. Ia tidak bisa meminta sekretarisnya untuk membelikannya kopi karena sekretarisnya belum datang. Yang benar saja, sekarang masih pukul 6 pagi sedangkan kantor baru dibuka pukul 8 nanti.

Chanyeol membuka pintu minimarket itu dengan agak kasar, ia memperhatikan sekeliling dan hendak berjalan menuju lemari pendingin sebelum matanya menangkap sosok pria yang sangat familiar baginya sedang duduk menunduk dan menggenggam botol teh.

"S-Sehun?" Gumam Chanyeol. Ia segera berjalan menuju pria itu dan membawanya dalam pelukan.

"Kau Sehun kan? Ya Tuhan! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Sehun!" Ucap Chanyeol, ia senang, akhirnya segala pencarian yang ia lakukan membuahkan hasil. Ia menemukan belahan jiwanya, tak terasa air mata perlahan mengalir turun membasahi pipinya yang tirus.

Shixun, yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba seorang yang tidak dikenal memeluknya sedikit meronta. Ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan pria itu tetapi dekapan dan suara itu entah mengapa membuatnya nyaman dan... kenapa ia merindukan ini?

"Le-Lepaskan." Ucap Shixun, mendorong pria itu menjauh.

Chanyeol yang merasakan pemberontaan dari Sehun mengendurkan pelukannya dan dengan lembut mengangkat wajah Sehun hingga menatapnya. Wajah itu tidak banyak berubah, hanya ada satu yang berubah, yaitu mata yang awalnya mengeluarkan cahaya kini redup dan air mata Chanyeol kembali mengalir.

"M-Maafkan aku, Sehun. Maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol, ia tahu arti tatapan Sehun, ya – Sehun buta, Sehunnya tidak lagi mampu menikmati indahnya dunia.

"A-Aku bukan Sehun." Balas Shixun, ia bingung kenapa pria didepannya – Chanyeol – Menangis dan memeluknya, juga memanggilnya Sehun padahal namanya adalah Shixun walaupun entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman dengan nama Sehun.

"A-Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

"Aku bukan Sehun." Jawab Shixun mantap.

Pada saat yang sama Luhan sudah kembali dari toilet dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol memeluk Shixun didalam dekapannya. Ia segera menghampiri mereka dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Permisi, bisa kau melepaskannya?" Tanya Luhan sopan. Chanyeol menatapnya jengkel, ia tetap memeluk Shixun.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan Sehun lagi." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Siapa namamu, tuan?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Chanyeol menatapnya aneh.

"Chanyeol. Dan anda?" Jawab Chanyeol. Dan jawabannya membuat kedua pria dihadapannya menegang.

"Saya Luhan, dan sepertinya kau memang mengenal Shixun." Balas Luhan. Chanyeol mengernyit, kenapa dari tadi mereka mengucapkan Shixun? Bukannya didepannya ini Sehun?

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Ia sedikit melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Uhmmm... Sebenarnya tuan, aku menemukan Shixun dalam keadaan luka di pinggir hutan kondisinya cukup memprihatinkan dengan mata yang mengeluarkan darah juga. Dan ia juga tidak sadar selama seminggu hingga ia sadar dalam keadaan amnesia." Jelas Luhan, merendahkan suaranya saat menyebutkan 'amnesia'. Chanyeol terdiam, ia tidak menyangkan seberapa berat yang harus Sehun alami karenanya.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya sambil menunduk, ia tersenyum sedih sebelum mengusap pipi yang agak berisi itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, tuan. Karena telah menyelamatkan Sehun. Aku sangat berhutang kepadamu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari membungkuk.

"Ada satu hal lagi tuan." Ucap Luhan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Shixun saat ini sedang hamil." Jawab Luhan. Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Luhan menatap terkejut pada Sehun yang berada disampingnya. "Aku tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali tuan. Tenang saja." Tambah Luhan dan entah mengapa Chanyeol menghela nafas lega.

"Aku akan membawanya kedokter. Dan menyembuhkannya." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia hendak bangkit dan menggandeng tangan Sehun ketika Luhan menghentikannya.

"Saya harap anda tidak terlalu memaksanya, tuan. Shixun mengalami amnesia, jadi kuharap pengobatan yang anda lakukan tidak menekannya." Ucap Luhan, menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menatap balik kepada Luhan sebelum tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, aku tidak akan memaksanya, terlebih akulah ingatan yang dilupakannya itu." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum ia membungkuk dan menuntun Sehun untuk berjalan disampingnya.

Shixun atau Sehun berjalan perlahan sebelum ia berhenti dan berbalik, ia menggapai udara sebelum Luhan bergerak maju dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Hyung, aku akan dibawa kemana?" Tanya Sehun, menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan membalas genggamannya.

"Aku sudah menemukan keluargamu, Xiao Xun." Jawab Luhan, mengelus lembut kepala Sehun.

"Apa hyung akan meninggalkanku?" Tanya Sehun, menatap kosong pada Luhan.

"Tidak, Xiao Xun. Hyung akan sering-sering mengunjungimu, bukan begitu Chanyeol-shi?" Balas Luhan, menatap pada Chanyeol seakan mengajaknya untuk bekerja sama, karena sepertinya mustahil baginya untuk mengunjungi Sehun lagi.

"Tentu, Sehun-ah. Hyungmu akan ikut bersama kita ke dokter untuk memeriksakan keadaanmu." Tambah Chanyeol membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Ayo, Luhan-shi. Kita harus segera kedokter."

.

.-.

.

Habis ini selesai cerita ini... Thank you so much sudah mau membaca cerita ini. *hug


End file.
